¡Que viva el Ichiruki!
by Sky In pieces
Summary: Porque ya hemos visto a Ichigo y a Rukia enamorarse de tantas maneras diferentes y estar juntos de pase lo que pase. Conjuntos de Drabbles basados en el anime, manga Dōjinshi o en un mundo alterno. Reto para el mes internacional de Ichiruki.
1. Capitulo I Wouldn t change a thing

¡Hola! c: primero que nada quiero decir que llevaba un tiempo pensando colocar una serie de **Drabbles Ichirukis**, y como hoy comienza el mes del **ichiruki** pondré uno cada día hasta que haya culminado el **veintiséis de octubre**, serán en total **treinta Drabbles** a partir de hoy. Esto es gracias al la pagina de** Facebook** llamada "**El diario de una Ichirukista**" que ha hecho esta gran idea, le dedico estos **drabbles**a esa página, a las chicas del grupo "**Mis fics Ichiruki"** sobre todo a **Mazzy Kuchiki** que es una de mis autoras de **fanfics** favoritas que lamentablemente se va a retirar, y no puedo olvidar también a mi loca amiga **Suzuki** que ama a **Yumichika** y el **IkkaYumi**, y a mi mejor amiga **Candela la loca Banchero **que la quiero demasiado.

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de este Fanfic no me pertenecen solo a su respectivo autor Tite Kubo.**

**Fanfic** basado en la canción **wouldn't change a thing de Demi Lovato y Joe Jonas,** me inspire en esta canción para ser el **fanfic**, así que debo aclarar que la letra no me pertenece y solo lo use sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**Capítulo I**

**Wouldn't change a thing**

**-**Rukia miraba al cielo preguntándose donde estaría aquel chico de extravagante cabellera anaranjada, se encontraba tecleando sin parar en su celular esperando que el chico saliera de su clase, mentiría si dijera que no estaba preocupada, pero la advertencia del capitán Ukitake no la habían dejado de perseguir una vez estaba en el mundo humano, sabía que era injusto para el perder sus poderes luego de haber salvado no solo a La Sociedad de Almas sino también al mundo humano; si el perdía sus poderes, él no podría volver a verla no tendrían sus típicas peleas y tampoco le haría la vida imposible, sonrió ante los recuerdos que había pasado junto al muchacho en los últimos meses, se hacia el sordo como si no oyera ni una palabra de lo que decía, como si su mente estuviera en un lugar lejano, siempre terminaba aventándole una buena patada o golpe y luego de hacer su típico berrinche simplemente se relajaba. Era testarudo estúpido, para nada amable y sobreprotector.

Por otro lado Ichigo no prestaba atención a las palabras del maestro, este dedico todo el tiempo de la clase en mirar por la ventana, no solo estaba algo deprimido por perder sus poderes, también extrañarían aunque su orgullo no permitía admitirlo, a todas las amistades que hizo en solo pocos meses, Renji, Hanatarou, Hitsugaya, Ikkaku, Yumichika, las peleas contra Kempachi, Rukia…Al pensar en el último nombre se removió inquiero, no le gustaba la idea de no volverla a ver, ella había parado su dolor de una forma que nadie ha podido hacerlo, había transformado su aburrida vida en un reto, incluso extrañaría su obsesión por aquel tonto conejo aunque lo odiaría, ella era alguien un poco gruñona, mandona, infantil, y testaruda.

Pero aunque ambos causaran las ganas de arrancarse el cabello al otro, actuaban como si no les importaran.

Rukia no sabía el por qué, pero cada vez que se veían a los ojos era como una extraña conexión, sabia como se sentía y lo que quería decir solo con ver aquellos orbes de color miel, no había palabras, pero con los ojos decían todo. Eran como el fuego y la lluvia, ambos podrían volverse locos mutuamente, y aunque se gritaran el uno al otro no podían enojarse enserio con, eran como Venus y Marte, uno tan frio y el otro tan caliente, y no cambiarían nadie.

Él siempre quería salvar el día como un súper héroe de historietas como aquella vez que fue por ella a la Sociedad de Almas, ella solo quería que estuviera bien y a salvo pero él era demasiado terco y tenía una idea en la cabeza que nada ni nadie se la sacaría ni a la fuerza: Ella era todo o nada. Muchos dicen que sus peleas eran tontas, y que solo llamaban la atención, era lo que sus amigos decían, eran como un par de niños peleando por el ultimo dulce. Eran estrellas tan diferentes pero no cambiarían nada.

El salió de sus clases y no le prestó atención a los llamados de sus amigos, bajo rápido las escaleras y apresuro los pasos hasta la puerta de salida, y allí la encontró, el sonrió pero ella no se percató inmediatamente de su compañía, cuando lo hizo sonrió también, y ambos caminaron de vuelta a casa, no sin antes darse unas miradas a los ojos, los demás no lo entendían pero ellos lo hacían perfectamente.

Eran tan diferentes que peleaban, tan iguales por que se entendían, y no importaría lo que dijeran los demás de su extraña y fuerte amistad, ellos nunca hubieran deseado que las cosas fueran diferentes, ellas agradecían mentalmente haberse conocido, Eran tan perfectamente imperfectos que no les importaba lo que pensaran los demás, lo que pasaría en el futuro, ni sus pasados, ni sus especiales personalidades, ni sus apariencias ni sus mil y un defectos, ni siquiera el orgullo de ambos se interpondría, porque a pesar de todos aquellos meses luchando juntos a espaldas del otro, contra cualquier enemigo, nunca cambiarían nada.

* * *

**Editado: el Martes 04 de agosto de 2015.**


	2. Capitulo II Un día de verano

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo a su respectivo autor: Tite Kubo.

Debo aclarar que este** Drabble** es basado en un **Doujinshi** llamado **"Aburrimiento"** solo agregue un poco más y una que otra cosa, pero la idea no es mía y pertenece a su respectivo autor.

Ayer no pudo publicar el otro** Drabble**, así que hoy publicare dos c: el de ayer y el de hoy, el de hoy lo publico en la tarde o noche, espero que les guste y agradezco a los comentarios no solo de aquí si no también de mi pagina en facebook **"Chappy Kuchiki"** sin más les dejo el **Drabble** y espero que les guste.

* * *

**Capitulo II**

** Un día de verano.**

**-**Era un día de verano, el viento veraniego soplaba en la pequeña Karakura, el calor se hacía presente, muchos estaban en casa bañados en sudor y aburridos, mientras que unos pocos salían de sus hogares para refrescarse o divertirse. En una pequeña casa se encontraba un joven de peculiar cabellera naranja, que estaba concentrado en el aparato que sostenía entre sus dedos y muriéndose de calor, mientras que una pelinegra de cuerpo pequeño y ojos violetas resoplaba de aburrición, tomo lugar en la colcha del chico y se volteó hacia él.

— ¡Ichigo! Vayamos a la playa-le sugirió, haría cualquier cosa por dejar de estar aburrida.

—No quiero-respondió secamente sin ni siquiera quitar la vista de la pantalla, ella se acercó un poco más.

—Entonces…. ¡A una piscina!-exclamo con emoción.

—No-respondió con el mismo ánimo que antes, ella inflo sus mejillas en modo de protesta.

—Pero…son vacaciones de verano, si no sales entonces ¿Qué estás haciendo?-le pregunto fijando su vista al aparato de color verde.

—Juego con un gato-le respondió, en ese momento el gato hizo un sonido extraño que hizo que despertara su curiosidad, sin previo aviso, se pegó a él para poder ver la pantalla

— ¿Cómo metes a ese gato ahí?-le pregunto sin entender y apegándose más a él, haciendo que el peli naranja se sonrojara por la cercanía. El gato comenzó a maullar y maullar y hacendó ruidos molestos, coloco el aparato de una forma en el que ambos pudieran verlo con facilidad, aunque la pelinegra no se despegaba de su espalda.

—Uh, le pegue-dijo con tranquilidad, eso hizo que Rukia se colocara mucho más animada.

—¡ ¿Qué?!-grito. — ¡Yo también quiero jugar!-le rogo, él se lo entrego sin protestar, ya que se comenzaba aburrir de jugar con aquel tonto gato. Pasaron cinco minutos en completo silencio, Rukia estaba sentada al borde de la cama mientras que el peli naranja estaba detrás suyo apoyado con un brazo su cabeza y otro abrazando la pequeña cintura de la pelinegra. Lo único que se escuchaba era el ruido de las teclas al ser presionadas y los maullidos molestos del gato.

—Oye, no has dicho nada en cinco minutos-la llamo.

— ¡Es que es tan lindo!-grito echándose hacia atrás y cayendo con fuerza en el estómago del muchacho, quien gimió de dolor por el golpe. Luego se acostó cómodamente en el pecho de Ichigo mientras que el colocaba sus brazos en la espalda de Rukia, no hablaron por algunos minutos hasta que ella alzo la cabeza.

—Pero Ichigo, ¿Podemos salir después?-le pregunto con entusiasmo.

—No, hace mucho calor.

— ¡Ah! Ya veo, entonces vamos a que te enfríes-le respondió. —Solo hay que ir afuera y buscar algo que te enfrié.

—Es verano enana, eso significa ir a holgazanear…-le dijo antes de ser interrumpido. La pelinegra se subió hasta él y se sentó en su estómago, haciendo que gimiera de dolor e intentara apartarla— ¡Joder enana! No te sientes en mi estómago-le regaño.

Ella se apartó y se sentó más atrás, causando que Ichigo se sonrojara y que su pequeño amigo se alzara a la vista.

— ¿Así está mejor?-le pregunto inocentemente.

—¡NO! ¡No está mejor! ¡Incluso es aún peor!-le grito con el color hasta las orejas. Rukia se lanzó contra el Ichigo gimió, coloco su cabeza en el cuello broceado del muchacho y el agarro con una mano su cabello y otra su espalda. —Si sigues moviéndote de esa forma harás que me caliente más-le dijo, Rukia se apartó un poco sonrojado y con los ojos abiertos, luego volvió a colocar su cabeza sobre su cuello y quedarse allí.

—Lo siento-se disculpó, e inmediatamente se separó de él agarrando de nuevo el aparato y sentándose apartada del peli naranja.

—Está bien-fue lo último que dijo. Pasaron diez minutos sin decir nada, Rukia aún tenía la mirada pegada a aquel mínimo en la pantalla y pensando lo adorable y lindo que se veía el pequeño animal y él se moría de calor y aburrición. —Rukia si sigues ignorándome, realmente iré a atacarte-le advirtió.

Sin previo aviso le quito el aparato de las manos apartándolo, y antes de que pudiera protestar, la tomo de los brazos y la acorralo entre la colcha y el, intento forcejear, pero se ganó que el la tomara de los brazos sin poder moverse, se acercó hasta su oído.

—Dije que te atacaría-le susurro haciendo que un escalofrió le recorriera la piel. Se apartó de su blanco cuello no sin antes darle un beso en el mismo, abrió la boca para gemir y el tomo posesión de sus labios. La lengua de ambos estaba caliente, pero eso no los detuvo, se apegaron más para profundizar el beso, las caricias y besos no se hicieron esperar logrando sacar gemidos y jadeos.

Definitivamente ese había sido el mejor verano que había tenido.

* * *

**Editado el martes 04 de agosto de 2015.**


	3. Capitulo III Ama No Jaku

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo a su respectivo autor: Tite Kubo.

Se supone que este capitulo debí publicarlo ayer, pero estuve ocupada xD y este lo escribí rápido por que no he terminado la tarea D: aunque esta un poco más largo que los demás. Esta basado en una canción de **vocaloid** llamada **Ama No Jaku** cantanda por **Gumi**, me gusto mucho así que la adapte a mi forma c: espero les guste y mañana traeré otro Drabble y aunque me atrase cumpliré y publicare los treinta Drabbles -w-

Y gracias a todas las personas que me dejaron sus comentarios se los agradezco, sobre todo me emocione al ver que mi autora favorita Lovetamaki me comento y coloco que le gusto mucho *mmm* que hermoso, aún así me emociona saber que les gusta c:

* * *

**Capitulo III**

**Ama no Jaku.**

-Ese día había despertado con muchos ánimos, era el último día de escuela; su último año era todo lo que había deseado estaba a punto de empezar una nueva etapa en su vida con muchas responsabilidades: la universidad, sería un gran paso en su vida y un gran cambio, pero Kuchiki Rukia estaba segura que nada de eso la afectaría, aunque tuviera sus problemas ella no dejaría que le arruinaran la vida, y a pesar de ser feliz por finalizar y empezar una nueva etapa, también estaba emocionada por lo que le diría su novio Shiba Kaien hoy en la escuela, habían estado saliendo por los últimos dos años de la escuela, lo había conocido gracias a su mejor amigo Abarai Renji, al principio comenzaron como amigos casuales pero cuando establecieron más conversación esa conexión se volvió muy fuerte y ahora estaba en una muy feliz relación con él.

Esa tarde había estado lluviosa, pero a pesar de que odiara la lluvia no había afectado su emoción ni felicidad, antes de irse Kaien y ella se encontraron en los pasillos de la escuela, él no podía verla a los ojos y ella no entendía por que, desde que se habían conocido su extraño pero no menos hermoso color de ojos eran el centro de atención sin excepción de Kaien, él se había encargado de recordarle cuanto amaba su color de ojos pero ahora no podía verla a los mismos, tenía la cabeza abajo y sus manos se veían temblorosas, cuando iba a preguntarle qué le ocurría el contesto apresuradamente.

—¡Lo siento Rukia!-se disculpó, pero a pesar de que por fin dijera unas palabras no entendía del todo porque se estaba disculpando, él no había hecho nada malo, nada desde que salieron y ni siquiera se habían peleado a menos que no fuera nada más que una tontería.

— ¿Por qué te disculpas?-le pregunto pero eso hizo que él se colocara más rígido, al fin subió su rostro y hablo.

—Debemos terminar Rukia...-le dijo, a ella le dio un vuelco en el corazón.

— ¿Por qué?-se atrevió a preguntar.

—He conocido a una chica, Miyako; y aunque quise evitarlo, me he enamorado de ella-explico, Rukia sentía un nudo en la garganta y no fue capaz de pronunciar otra palabra más. —Te he agarrado cariño todos estos años, y si te he amado Rukia, pero ahora solo te veo como una gran amiga-luego de aquellas palabras, él se disculpó de nuevo y se marchó dejándola sola con sus pensamientos.

Eso había pasado hace ya unos cuantos meses y seguía sin poder olvidarlo, a pesar de ser su primer amor si lo había querido de verdad y a pesar de prometer no dejar que nada arruinara su vida, allí estaba intentando no salir mal en los exámenes de la universidad, si pudiera decirle algo que había estado pensando por mucho tiempo era preguntarle si podían ser amigos de nuevo no pediría nada más ni nada menos, si estaba de acuerdo con eso a ella mucho menos le importaba, porque si siempre seria mentirosa su más grande mentira seria decir palabras contrarias a sus pensamientos. A el pareció muy buena idea que fueran amigos, y allí comenzaron de nuevo su conversación.

Justo un día de septiembre hacia un buen clima a pesar de que lloviera un poco después, ese mes eran sus vacaciones así que tenía mucho tiempo para disfrutar sus días de descanso, no es como si siempre pensara en él, o bueno al menos si un poco; su cabeza daba vueltas como un carrusel recordando aquel día, su vida se estaba corriendo de las manos, pero sí de todas las preguntas que se hacía, había algunas en específico que no tenían respuesta. ¿En dónde debería desechar el amor que le dio? No tenía necesidad de más nada, solo disminuía con su uso.

Si tuviera el valor de decirlo algo, si no podía verle en persona, le diría a través de palabras, incluso si se lo encontraba ahora mismo le diría que estaba frustrada que cada vez había muchas más cosas que no entendía ¿Eran sus sentimientos algo hermoso o sucio? Aun no lo sabía, y si lo supiera no encontraría un lugar en donde desecharlos, iba a esperar a que lo entendiera el significado de esas palabras, ¿Qué tenía de malo esperar un poco?

Pero su respuesta se negó al momento de encontrarse con él aquel día, se puso nerviosa y mucho más cuando el noto que ella también estaba allí, pero no le dijo nada, solo se le quedo viendo a él y a la chica que muy alegremente colgaba de sus brazos y sonreía junto con él, la chica al percatarse de ella le pregunto con la mirada a Kaien y él le respondió y al final ella le sonrió al igual que él y como llegaron también se marcharon. Ella aun con el paraguas en la mano derecha, extendió su otro brazo viéndolos marchar y queriendo detenerlos. El continuaba avanzando, mientras ella se detenía por completo, en el fondo de su corazón lo sabía, nadie se detendría por ella, ¿Cómo podría acortar la distancia entre ellos?

Al poco tiempo de encontrarse encontró una carta en su buzón, al leer que se trataba de Kaien no podía estar más feliz, pero se aferró a sus ropas al ver que se trataba de una invitación a su boda. Aunque no planeaba ir a aquel día aún se lo seguía pensando.

Ese día llego rapidez y aun no encontraba una manera de expresar sus palabras con sinceridad. Siempre sería un cobarde y mentirosa de nacimiento. Al percatarse de que ese mismo día era la boda se vistió rápidamente y salió corriendo de su casa al lugar de la boda, él la consideraba su amiga y seria egoísta de su parte no estar con él en un día tan importante, a pesar de casi se atropellada y que la cogiera la lluvia al fin llego a la iglesia con su vestido sucio y empapado; no llego tan tarde llego en el momento de decir acepto y darse un beso como esposo y esposa que ahora eran. Mientras veía los ojos de ambos que se miraban con amor, aun no podía evitar pensar a quien le daría todo ese amor, no creía que sería fácil encontrar a alguien más, el al verla se sorprendió de encontrarla allí, se acercó a ellos y les dio sus bendiciones como pareja y ambos se despidieron para su luna de miel. A pesar de todo ella creía que seguiría esperando. ¿Estarían bien así?

Salió de allí, y con la cabeza gacha y la mirada pérdida, espero a que un taxi llegara para irse. Un chico de cabellera naranja no pudo evitar poner atención a la chica de cabello negro y ojos violetas con una sonrisa tan falsa en su rostro. Era un gran amigo de Miyako y había sido invitado a su boda, al verla salir fue tras ella y la encontró en la acera, mojada y triste. No es que le importara tanto la vida de los demás pero al verla de esa forma le llamo la atención y no negaría que atrajo su atención de inmediato, saco su paraguas y la cubrió con él. Rukia al no sentir las frías gotas de lluvia se volteó y se encontró con un joven que la cubría con un gran paraguas color salmón, tenía el cabello naranja y los ojos de color miel.

—Sé que estas triste, pero si te mojas te enfermeras-le dijo rascándose el cabello con extraño color, ella no pudo evitar sonreír un poco, a pesar de todo lo que le paso, sonreír un momento no le harían ningún daño y mucho menos a un chico de peculiar color de cabello, no le había costado tanto sacarle una sonrisa.

* * *

Editado el martes 04 de agosto de 2015.


	4. Capitulo IV La chica del transporte

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo a su respectivo autor: Tite Kubo.

**Gracias a todos los comentarios c: el anterior Drabble fue mi favorito y me encanto, bueno aun quedan un monton y hoy les traigo el cuarto Drabble, si quieren leer algo en especifico me pueden decir en los comentarios xD un tipo adaptación de una canción o etc, excepto Lemmon ya que no soy buena escribiéndolos y nunca lo he querido intentar.**

* * *

**Capitulo IV**

** La chica del transporte.**

-Su mala suerte no podía ir de mal en peor. Kurosaki Ichigo, de diecisiete años era un adolescente casi común que cursaba el último año de preparatoria, gracias a su color de cabello se había ganado unos cuantos enemigos, no es que quisiera pelear por diversión, era algo que realmente le molestaba pero no había de otra, y gracias a eso su auto estaba destrozado, le habían quitado las ruedas y roto los vidrios y su maravilloso padre no quería comprarle las nuevas ruedas para el auto, tenía que trabajar el mismo para pagarlo, ese día comenzó a utilizar el transporte de la ciudad para poder llegar al colegio y a su casa.

El primer día había tomado el tren equivocado al otro lado de la ciudad y el segundo día se bajó en una estación después del colegio causando que se retrasara en el comienzo de clases. A la siguiente semana ya se había aprendido en cual estación bajar y donde quedarse para no perderse. El viernes había salido un poco tarde, se despidió de sus amigos y cada uno tomo su camino, en el camino al transporte compro unos bocadillos, la entrada y espero a que el transporte pasara por allí, luego de unos minutos llego y él se subió sin problemas, tenía que pasar por cuatro estaciones antes de llegar a casa.

Cuando ya solo le faltaban tres estaciones para llegar, en la parada se bajó un montón de gente al igual que subieron algunas personas, incluyendo una chica. Ichigo había salido con varias mujeres pero siempre les había terminado por que era una relación aburrida y él no quería llegar al siguiente paso hasta que fuera necesario, esta chica de baja estatura se colocó justo en la ventana y tomo un libro para comenzar a leer, no sabía por que al verla se le hacía interesante, cabello negro y corto, delgada y unos hermosos ojos color violeta, parecía ser de la misma edad que él aunque fuera de baja estatura y llevaba el uniforme que consistía en una falda gris, camisa blanca y un suéter ajustado de color beige, y pudo notar que no solo él la estaba mirando, muchos chicos del tren y hombres pervertidos la veían con interés, aquella chica era hermosa y había captado la atención de Ichigo Kurosaki.

Habían pasado varios meses desde aquella vez que la vio, y aunque ya su auto estaba completamente reparado el aún seguía tomando el tren solo para verla tomar la estación, todos los días era igual, el esperaba a que el reloj marcara las cinco de la tarde tomaba el tren y esperaba a la segunda estación de su recorrido a casa para observarla luego ella se bajaba una estación antes de la suya y la veía marcharse hasta que desapareciera, en todo el tiempo que el llevaba viéndola ella no había volteado a verlo ni una sola vez, a él le gustaba, era una chica misteriosa, muchas veces se encontraba leyendo un libro, escuchando música, dibujando y algunas veces venia acompañada de sus amigas. Una vez había intentado mantener una conversación para conocerla finalmente, comenzó con preguntarle la hora pero ella con una voz algo grueso le respondió que no tenía reloj, siempre sin mirarlo, algunas veces veía como chicos se le acercaban con aquella sonrisa encantadora y malas intenciones y cuando él estaba por intervenir ella con elegancia lo mandaba al diablo sin mirarle siquiera.

Hubo un tiempo en que no la vio más y se sintió sumamente solo, pasaron semanas sin volver a verla en el tren y se preguntaba si algo había pasado, un día con las esperanzas por el suelo para volver a verla: ella entro en el tren, pero esta vez no se veía como siempre, su rostro estaba apagado al igual que sus ojos y solo se dedicaba a mirar por la ventana, pensó muchas veces en acercarse y preguntarle que tenía pero no era su problema, ni siquiera la conocía.

Un día cualquiera él ya estaba listo en el tren solo esperando a que ella llegara, y como siempre ella se subió en la estación de siempre, aún continuaba decaída aunque habían pasado semanas de aquello. En la estación también se subieron un grupo de muchachos que no tenían buena pinta, y sin siquiera simular le echaban piropos a la pelinegra y aquello lo molesto. Cuando su estación llego, ella salió del tren seguida del grupo de hombres, el sin siquiera pensarlo salió de aquel tren, aquellos hombres no se veían buenos y se preocupaba por ella.

Los hombres continuaron siguiéndola y era obvio que ella se había percatado de ello, había intentado escapar, pero ellos eran varios y ella era una sola, la acorralaron en el callejón y lanzo una maldición al aire al verse sin escapatoria.

—Eres muy hermosa-le dijo uno de ellos. Ichigo se encontraba unos pasos atrás, había intentado alejarlos un poco al ver que casi se dan cuenta de su presencia, y vio cuando la acorralaron en el callejón, apresuro al paso y se cabreo al encontrar a uno de ellos manoseándole las piernas y acercándose debajo de la falda. Sin dudarlo se lanzó contra ellos. Eran cinco en total y a pesar de ser grandes y musculosos no eran demasiado agiles peleando, el los derroto en unos instantes. Cuando se volteó hacia la chica pelinegra, estaba llorando.

Estaba hecha un ovillo abrazando sus piernas y emitiendo pequeños sonidos, se acercó a ella y le coloco la mano en el hombro haciéndola estremecer, cuando ella levanto la cabeza ella estaba un poco sorprendida, tenía las lágrimas aun en sus mejillas y tenía un golpe en su ojo, aquello la hizo enfadar.

—Ya estas a salvo, no tengas miedo-le dijo, ella pareció calmarse un poco. — ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Rukia Kuchiki-le respondió, se quedó callado luego de eso pero aquel apellido le sonaba, o tal vez solo era una coincidencia.

— ¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa?-le pregunto, no sabía que estaba haciendo, pero por primera vez podía hablarle.

—A donde menos quiero ir es allí-le dijo, el sintió su corazón encogerse.

-Entonces te llevare con mi padre para que vea tu ojo, puedes quedarte allí si quieres-le dijo, ella al principio se quedó callada, pero luego asintió. La tomo entre sus brazos y la llevo de regreso a casa, en el camino se había quedado dormida, parecía un ángel, y ahora que la tenía así de cerca podía ver su rostro más de cerca, largas pestañas, nariz pequeñas y labios rosados entre abiertos, aparto la mirada antes de que cometiera una locura. Y con el corazón latiendo en el pecho y la chica que le gustaba en sus brazos, la llevo a casa.

**¿Continuara?**

* * *

Este Drabble tendrá una segunda parte, claro si es que quieren, no planeaba escribirlo así pero si no se haría demasiado largo, y sera desde las perspectiva de Rukia y escrito en tercera persona. Bueno :v espero que les haya gustado y escriban en los comentarios si quieren la segunda parte c:

* * *

Editado el martes 04 de agosto de 2015.


	5. Capitulo V El Chico del transporte

**Disclaimer: L**os personajes no me pertenecen, solo a su respectivo autor: Tite Kubo.

¡Aquí esta la segunda parte del Drabble anterior que tanto esperaban! Perdón por la tardanza y espero que les guste, planeaba hacer una tercera parte pero ya no seria un Drabble y es mejor terminarlo aquí y pasar a otro Drabble diferente. Les repito que si quieren un Drabble en especifico pueden pedirmelo, ya sea basada en una canción, imagen, video, libro etc etc. Y ya que estamos aquí vengo a promocionar una de mis nuevas adaptaciones llamada "Como si fuera un sueño" les dejare el Link por aquí o si no se pasean por mi perfil y allí estará.

¡Respondo comentarios!

**-Isidora: **¡Espero que te guste esta segunda parte! y nos vemos en los otro capitulos.

**-Andrea: **¡Hola! Me alegra que te guste y me hayas colocado un comentario con tanta emoción xDDD si es bastante lindo c: aunque a mi no me gusta escribir algo tan cursi xD Nos vemos besitos a ti también.

**-Sango: **me alegro que te guste y también que quieras un continuación, gracias por comentar y seguir mi historia. ¡Nos vemos!

**-Estrellz: **A mi encanto también ese Drabble c: es tan besho (? y me alegro que te gusten así que continuare escribiendo Drabbles hasta llegar a los 30!

**-Liliana: **¡Hola! me alegra que te guste, y no he escuchado esa canción que dices pero la buscare a ver que tal, tratare de arreglar esos errores gracia por decirmelo. Nos vemos querida c:

**-Pastelito: **Me dio risa tu nombre xD y intente ver la imagen del Link pero no se abre dice que hay error, si gustas puedes enviarmelo en privado o por mi facebook, como quieras y hago tu pedido xD me alegro que te guste y te dejen sin palabras. Cuidate y nos vemos :DD

**-Nelly: **JAJAJAJA gracias querida que bueno que te gusten, y bueno como has pedido la segunda parte ha venido xD Y respecto a tu pregunta, Los Drabbles generalmente son de 500 palabras a 1000 en algunos casos, y generalmente me quedan más largo de lo que planeo, en pocas palabras son historias cortitas pero con mucho sentimiento, humor etc etc Me alegro que te guste. ¡Nos vemos!

* * *

**Capitulo V **

**El chico del transporte.**

**-**No sabía dónde estaba, desde hacía unos minutos sus ojos se abrieron desesperados al visualizar una pesadilla en donde casi la violaban y un chico de cabella naranja la salvaba, el cuarto estaba a oscuras y se encontraba sola en una cama que no era suya, luego recordó que su sueño había pasado en la vida real se incorporó y se quitó las calientes mantas de su cuerpo y se acercó a la ventana, ya estaba oscuro y era de noche y el viento estaba helado, sin saber dónde estaba y que hacer se colocó en posición fetal con las mantas para darse calor. Estaba asustada y molesta al mismo tiempo, si no hubiera estado distraída no tenía por qué haber recibido ayuda de aquel extraño, lo peor de todo es que la había visto llorar, sabía que era el chico que entraba al mismo tren que ella, pero siempre lo había visto de lejos, recordó la primera vez que lo vio. Andaba viendo la ventana con aburrimiento y lo primero que había llamado su atención era su inusual color de cabello, se preguntó si era natural y también quería tocarlo.

Muchas veces sentía que la miraban y era algo peculiar al tener aquellos ojos de un color purpura, y a veces podía sentir la mirada oji miel en su nuca, y aunque tenía curiosidad no había volteado a verlo, no quería encontrarse con sus ojos y mucho menos después de lo que había pasado.

La puerta se abrió y dos figuras altas y musculosas aparecieron allí, no sabía quiénes eran. ¿Y si querían hacerle daño? Uno de ellos se acercó a la cama y tomo asiento, al mismo tiempo que ella se arrincono en un extremo de la pared, la persona que estaba frente a ella le sonrió y le tendió la mano, ella no supo si ofrecerle su mano o alejarse lo más posible de él.

—Mi nombre es Kurosaki Isshin-se presentó. —No tengas miedo Rukia-chan no te haremos daño-le dijo de manera cálida. No sabía por qué pero ya no sentía tanto miedo, le había hablado tan gentilmente como alguna vez su hermana mayor lo había hecho antes de morir, se acercó a él poco a poco y le tendió la mano. —Cálido-pensó, hace un tiempo que no se había sentido tan protegida. —¿Te gustaría contarnos que ha pasado?-le pregunto de manera seria, ella quería responderle pero al mismo tiempo no sabía si sería seguro, el entendió su mirada y le susurro algo a la otra sombra que estaba de pie en la habitación.

—Cuando quieras hablar puedes llamarnos-le dijo aquella persona, pero esa voz ya la reconocía, era el chico de cabeza de zanahoria. Ella asintió y el hombre de cabellera negra abandono la habitación-¿Tienes frio?-le pregunto, ella negó rápidamente. —No sabemos cuál es tu talla, pero mis hermanas se han ofrecido a darte algo de ropa, puedes cambiarte en el baño o aquí y luego irte a dormir, estarás más tranquila en la mañana. El chico se despidió con la mano y cerró la puerta, dejándola sola.

No sabía si desvestirse y colocarse la otra ropa o irse a dormir de una buena vez, opto por lo primero y se quitó la camisa mojada del colegio y se colocó la sudadera que estaba sobre la cama, lo mismo hizo con la falda y las medias del colegio, las cambio por los shorts y unas medias de colores que le habían colocado. Se fue al baño y cepillo sus dientes y se lavó la cara, se fijó en el reloj que marcaban las diez de la noche, no iría a su casa, y si no lo hacía estaba en un gran aprieto.

Apago las luces y se recostó, la habitación tenía un olor varonil, ¿Seria esa la habitación del muchacho? Aspiro el aroma y se dio cuenta de que era el mismo olor tranquilizante que hizo que se durmiera en sus brazos, estaba en su casa, en su habitación, en su cama, se sintió mal, pero rápidamente recobro el sueño y se quedó profundamente dormida.

Pasaron muchos días sin que la pelinegra dijera una sola palabra de por qué no quería irse de allí ni llamar a su hogar.

—¡Viejo déjala tranquila! Sé que quieres respuestas pero está asustada, debemos esperar a que ella quiera hablarnos-le explico Ichigo, Isshin suspiro y coloco la mano en el hombro de su hijo.

—Lo comprendo Ichigo, pero no podemos seguir escondiéndola aquí solo sabiendo su nombre. Y en ese momento Isshin sabía que no estaba siendo del todo sincero, había ocultado ciertas cosas que ya sabía pero tenía razones y era esperar a que ella quisiera hablar. Esa noche el pelinegro visito la habitación de huéspedes donde Rukia leía un libro. Al verlo lo cerro rápidamente se cubrió con las mantas y lo miro a los ojos, él se sentó en la cama y ella se tensó.

—¿Eres la hija de Kuchiki Byakuya no es así?-le pregunto, la pelinegra abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y pensó antes de asentir.

—¿Cómo ustedes lo saben señor?-pregunto.

-Dime Isshin Rukia-chan-le dijo. -Lo conozco, conozco a tu padre, y eres la viva imagen de tu hermana. Rukia ahogo un gemido al escuchar hablar de su querida hermana, la extrañaba y claramente su padre había cambiado. —Sé que tu padre puede ser difícil de entender, pero si lo intentas podrías llevarte bien con él y no tratar de huirle. —Es que usted no lo entiende, desde que mi hermana murió, Nii-sama ha acostumbrado a ser frio y distante-replico.

—Tienes razón no lo entiendo, pero entiendo cómo debe sentirse sobre todo si su preciosa hermana adoptiva es igual a la mujer que amo, no tienes la culpa Rukia-chan pero hay que darle tiempo.

—Pero hay algo más y creo que deberías estar Ichigo-hablo en susurro, Isshin asintió y llamo a Ichigo para que los tres conversaran. Estaban sentados en el sofá de la sala y ninguno dijo una palabra, hasta que Rukia decidió romper el silencio.

Rukia comenzó a contarles desde que su hermana murió de anemia, y que era algo probable que ella también sufriera de eso, y que su nii-sama no le tomo mucha importancia, también comento sobre su compromiso por negocios por la cual era una de las razones por la que no quería regresar, ella apenas poseía dieciséis años y no quería ser desposada a esa edad y mucho menos con alguien que no conocía.

—¿Eso es todo?-le pregunto Ichigo al observar su silencio, ella negó y fue cuando finalmente comprendieron su miedo cuando ellos intentaban acercarse demasiado. Trato de preguntar lo más calmado posible, pero al escuchar la palabra prometido y todo lo que le había hecho su supuesto padre, le hizo hervir la sangre.

—La semana pasada conocí a mi prometido, fue algo grosero pero a nii-sama no le importo en lo más mínimo, en cambio al siguiente día luego de llegar de la escuela me encontré con él y me acompaño a casa y fue cuando intento sobre pasarse conmigo, si no fuera por mi Nana que estuvo en ese momento cerca, lo habría logrado-pauso al sentir las lágrimas, tomo una bocanada de aire y continuo. —No le he contado nada a mi padre desde entonces y muchas veces ha intentado hacer lo mismo, pero mi mejor amigo Renji se ha encargado de ayudarme y protegeré.

Ichigo no sabía por qué estaba más molesto, por aquel maldito que se atrevió tocarla o aquel mejor amigo que la ayudo y no el mismo. Para la sorpresa de su padre y Rukia se acercó y el tomo de las manos, no sintió vergüenza y dijo lo que tenía que decir.

—Rukia, llevo poco conociéndote pero aun así te dio sin miedo lo que pienso ¡Díselo, ve y dile a tu padre lo que ha hecho ese maldito! Y si no le importa puede irse a la mierda, el viejo, mis hermanas y yo estaremos apoyándote y no permitiremos que te cases con alguien que no quieres, ¡Ya no estás sola! ¡Ahora nos tienes a nosotros!

Por primera vez desde que se conocieron la vio llorar de la alegría, con una sonrisa tan cálida como la que le daba su madre cuando tenía miedo. Definitivamente ahora ella pertenecía a su mundo. Y protegería esa sonrisa, la ayudaría, ahora y siempre.

* * *

**Editado el martes 04 de agosto de 2015.**


	6. Capitulo VI La faim et l'amour

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo a su respectivo autor: Tite Kubo.

Hola c: se supone que hoy no actualizaría pero ya que entre en un concurso de la página "El Diario de Una Ichirukista" y bueno es un concurso de calaveritas literarias que como podrán ver es como una especie de poema con la temática de terror ya que estamos en el mes de halloween, ¡Me costo demasiado! me tarde solo en tres estrofas como dos horas ._. las rimas son más difíciles de lo que pensé pero bueno aquí traigo mi calaverita que aunque no estoy muy segura si quedo bien al menos fue divertido intentar rimar las palabras xD

Agradezco a todos los comentarios del Drabble anterior, y creo que pondré otro Drabble de Halloween y las canciones que me dijeron por ahí, no los responderé por que estoy estresada con una maqueta que debo entregar para mañana y aun falta mucho por hacer, espero les guste esta calaverita.

PD Si se preguntan por que esta escrito en versos es por que era parte de las reglas del concurso.

* * *

**Capitulo VI**

** La faim et l'amour**

-Esta historia comienza

Con el relato de un poema,

Con palabras tan sencillas

Dichas por un poeta

"El hambre es lo más importante que conocemos,

La primera lección que aprendemos.

Esta puede calmarse con ardor

Saciarse, con vigor"

-Pero, Siempre hay algo más

Una fuerza sobrenatural,

Una sed que nunca se sacia

Otro tipo de Hambre,

Una que no puede extinguirse

Que su propia existencia nos define.

La que nos convierte en humanos

Lo que nos une como hermanos.

-Es una muerte segura

Esta hambre llamada amor,

Te carcome lentamente

Te destruye fácilmente.

-Esta historia comienza

Con una chica de ojos violetas,

Con cabello negro como el carbón

Enroscado en su cuello con anhelación

De piel tan blanca como la nieve

De edad tan joven y siempre alegre

-Le gustaba aventurarse por el bosque

Perderse en muchos rincones

Vivir con la naturaleza

Ser parte de ella

-Lo que no sabía era que un par de ojos miel la vigilaban

Desde la oscuridad y en las mañanas,

Ese par de ojos la miraba

Algunas veces con amor

Y otras veces con deseo

-Quería tocarla pero muchas veces tenía miedo

Temía por lastimarla, temía por matarla

Era su condena por ser un monstruo

-De los dos tipos de hambre

Cualquiera podría perder

¿Cuál sería el más fuerte?

¿El amor o la sed de hambre?

-Cuando dejo de lado su cobardía

Tomo valor y se acercó a la chica,

Charlaban juntos en los días de verano

Hasta media noche o muy temprano

-Esta historia comienza

Con una chica de ojos violetas

Donde cuenta que se enamora

De un chico de un color naranja en su cabeza

-La chica es Rukia como una luna

Su nombre es Ichigo como un sol

Que al juntarse entre ellos

Se forma el eclipse del sol

-Esta historia termina con la chica de trágico final

Donde su amante la asesina en un bosque sin piedad

Con tanta tristeza y aflicción su vida acabo en el mismo lugar

Donde su amante lo esperaba con tanta felicidad

-Esta historia termina con la chica de ojos violetas

Que amaba tanto a la bestia que murió por ella

La bestia al verla muerta no se resistió a vivir sin ella

-El padre de la chica al ver que estaba muerta

Le apunto con el arma y ahí el fin de la bestia

Ambos se fueron juntos en un bosque sin final

Donde vivirán por siempre y hasta la eternidad.

-Al juntarse la luna y el sol

El rostro de ambos se vera

Uno al lado del otro

Desde el infinito y más allá

* * *

Pensaba poner un final triste y donde ella solo moriría pero a que no soy tan mala xD espero les haya gustado, deseenme suerte :DD

* * *

**Editado el martes 05 de mayo de 2015.**


	7. Capitulo VII Intoxicated

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo a su respectivo autor: Tite Kubo.

Hola *w* nos vemos de nuevo xD les traigo este Drabble muy lindo y que me gusto, esta inspirado en la canción **Intoxicated** de la banda **"The Cab"** por si quieren escucharla, me da gusto que les haya gustado mi primera calaverita y justo ahora subo este capitulo rápido, justo ahora tenia inspiración y no podré responder comentario, pero a cupcake le digo que no tengo nada en contra de su nombre xD solo me causo risa y me pediste que hiciera un Drabble de "What the Hell" y una canción de porta c:

Al resto de los comentarios les agradezco su tiempo para leer y comentar me hacen súper Happy :DD y por cierto...¡Feliz Halloween**!**

* * *

**Capitulo VII**

** Intoxicated**

-En una parte de la habitación Ichigo escuchaba una de sus canciones favoritas, con ambos auriculares puestos y moviendo sus pies al ritmo de la música, al terminar la canción con un sonido de guitarra pasaron unos segundos antes de reproducirse la siguiente melodía, ese día estaba relajado, y sin estrés no tenía tarea y estaba en un momento perfecto para descansar de sus labores de Shinigami Sustituto, Rukia haca un trabajo en la Sociedad de Almas mientras el descansaba. Cuando escucho la canción inmediatamente pensó en ella de nuevo, de todas las canciones que tenía en su pequeño mp3 esa era una de las que más lo identifican con ella.

La letra decía en ingles que ella parecía de otro mundo, y en su caso si era verdad, ella era un Shinigami, noble y era de otro mundo, y aunque lo sacara de quicio muchas veces no podría estar con otra chica que no fuera ella, pero de una extraña manera lo hacía sentir embriagado, porque entre un millón de rostros congelados, en algún momento del tiempo fracturado llega un momento en que eclipsan en sus conversaciones y es como si la conociera de toda la vida y casi siempre las palabras pasaban de largo pero la conversación seguía, y juntos podrían ser los únicos allí. Por qué él no podría estar con otra chica que no fuera ella, porque no podría encontrar nunca a otra enana que lo volviera loco.

Y aunque fueran al cielo, volando alto, fueran a la luna, aunque fuese día o de noche, no necesitaban una palabra para saber lo que sentían. Porque ella solo podía animarlo y podía mantenerlo de pie, o si se caía sería capaz de caerse con él.

Sus ojos color violeta eran como un trago de Whisky, lo calentaban como una noche de verano, una de las cosas que le gustaba de ella era que no era como las demás, tenía una actitud especial, no era romántica ni cursi, tenía una fuerte actitud y no era una niña mimada que conseguía lo que quisiera, ella era amable y considerada, pero juraba que cuando ella le dijera por primera vez que lo necesitaba con ella, no lo pensaría dos veces antes de preguntarle si podía beberla esa noche, y era hombre claro, pero él no quería cerca solo una cara bonita, con una dulce sonrisa y una sonrisa gigante, el solo quería despertar con ella cada día, él siempre la salvaba de cualquier peligro, pero ahora quería que ella fuera su salvadora esa misma noche, porque sinceramente él no podría tener a otra chica, ella lo hacía sentir diferente.

A veces se sentía desmayado, cuando la tocaba, si dolía todo el tiempo, entonces Kurosaki Ichigo debía estar absolutamente enamorado, quería estar con ella definitivamente , quería obtener su corazón directamente, sin tener que jugar al cazador, quería sentirlo cada vez que despertara junto a ella. Si decía palabras tan cursis debía estar muy loco y enamorado.

Ella era de otro mundo y definitivamente no podría querer a nadie más, porque Kuchiki Rukia, lo tenía embriagado.

* * *

Editado el martes 04 de agosto de 2015.


	8. Capitulo VIII Bad Girl

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo a su respectivo autor: Tite Kubo.

Otro capitulo :DD ¿A que no se lo esperaban?

Ni yo ._. xD estaba aburrida y me puse escuchar otra canción de la banda The Cab, se nota que no me gusta esta banda xD

y al escuchar esta canción me inspiro en un Drabble muy cortito c: si mañana me da tiempo escribo otro, aun no queda mucho por leer ya que nos faltan **22 drabbles** para terminar, o al menos que quieran más (? espero les guste les recomiendo escuchar la canción mientras leen, Se llama **"Bad"** de la banda **"The Cab"**

* * *

**Capitulo VIII**

**Bad Girl**

-Ichigo se dio la vuelta sin ver el rostro lloroso de la chica que una vez amo, la chica se arrodillo pidiendo disculpas y sollozando levemente, él quería darse la vuelta y disculparse como era debido, pero solo eso causaría que su ahora ex novia se sintiera peor. Se volteó y pudo verla, cabello anaranjado y largo, ojos grises y grandes atributos. Inoue Orihime era una chica hermosa, lo era sin duda, pero era hora de seguir adelante y así lo hizo. Sabiendo que era observada levanto la vista y él sonrió, se disculpó y sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, le agradeció y reanudo su marcha.

Se sentía como si fuera ayer que ambos estaban enamorados ¿Por qué eso se había roto?, sabía que nunca debió darse media vuelta y marcharse, pero ya tenía suficiente y estaba rompiendo su corazón. Ella lo había amado de la forma que debía, pero no era nada de lo que hacía o decía, ella era hermosa, inteligente y era buena. Pero él no quería una niña buena.

Porque la quería mala, quería una chica mala, quería un amor loco sin aburrición,

Quería una chica que estuviera afuera hasta tarde, que sea gruñona y que si la llamaba al teléfono ella no contestara.

Quería una chica que no le importara que hablaran de ella y que no tuviera miedo a enseñar el dedo, que sea orgullosa y que lo sacara de sus casillas. Y sabía que Orihime era buena persona, que había sido una buena novia, era muy linda pero no podía. Él quería una chica mala, una que lo volviera loco, una con quien siempre peleara, quería una chica mala y sentirse como en una fiesta de rock n roll, quería una chica mala.

Estaba harto de lo predecible, cansado de actuar lógico, iba a conseguirlo esta noche, quería algo físico y real no algo invisible, estaba cansado de ser un buen chico, quería ser malo.

Quería una chica como Rukia, una chica mala, que lo volviera loco y que a pesar de su tamaño lograba darle buenas palizas.

* * *

**Editado el martes 04 de agosto de 2015.**


	9. Capitulo IX Angel with a Shotgun

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo a su respectivo autor: Tite Kubo.

Hola :DD hoy les traigo un drabble de una canción que ame mucho que es de la banda The cab... otra vez xD es que sus canciones son geniales xD bueno estas semanas las tengo muy cansadas xD los viernes ahora de paso de que hago deportes ahora trabajo de voluntaria en un refugio de animales c: ayer fui y hay un montón de perritos y gatitos todos monos ya quiero cuidarles y darles hamor del bueno (? respondo comentarios :DD

**.3363: **Me alegro que te guste, y este también esta re linda la canción xD**  
**

**Pastelito: **leí el doujinshi y me mate de risa xD tengo un montón en mi lapto y este no lo tenia te amo por mandármelo y claro que haré un Drabble con eso xDDD esta muy bueno , incluso estoy pensando en agregarle otro par de cositas para que sea más divertido xD

**SangoSarait. **JAJAJAJ eso siempre lo he dicho si no hay bullying en un relación ya sea de amistad o amorosa NO HAY AMOR XD**  
**

**nessie black 10 Frany H.Q : **Lo se, lo se xD es que me ha encantado la canción y bueno para mi que Rukia le queda bien la facha de chica mala bueno o al menos a mi parecer xD Te amo con todo my kokoro por los comentarios, espero uno de estos okay o.o? xDDD

**Nelly-san: **estoy trabajando en ello así que toca esperar xD y bueno.. me alegro que te guste c:

**FJKimi:** Si es así como dices...¿Donde estará mi :SexyBonbonChicoMalo: lo estoy esperando (? siendo sincera me gustan los que son lindos y tiernos pero nah xD no va conmigo prefiero los malos y divertidos, los que son tiernos de alguna forma me aburren en cambio con uno malo siempre vives una aventura cada día y como a mi no me gusta divertirme xD pfff claro no digo que me gustan tipo malandros de la esquina pero si me gusta tipo los libros que veo c: psea: Jude Ryder, Travis Maddox, Adonis, Daemon, Eric Z, Bjork y miles miles más :v

**Recomendación de siempre: Escuchar la canción mientras leen c:**

* * *

**Capitulo IX**

** Angel with a shotgun**

-Rukia abrazo a Ichigo por última vez antes de que se fuera en el transporte que lo llevaría de su lado, tenía ganas de llorar pero odiaba hacerlo, así que se dedicó a estrecharlos entre sus brazos por un largo rato más, cuando tenían que separarse, Ichigo la beso por ultima ve y le regalo una sonrisa, se agacho y abrazo a su pequeña hija de ojos violetas y piel blanquita como su madre, la niña se despidió también con lágrimas en los ojos sabiendo que su padre estaría lejos un tiempo. Luego de despedirse beso el vientre de su esposa donde esperaba otro pequeño hijo.

Subió al autobús y miro hacia atrás, dejando lo que tanto amaba en lugar seguro. Ichigo Kurosaki era un militar de Japón, y justo ahora había una guerra a la que no podía fallar, Rusia había contra atacado a la nación de Japón recientemente, lo que significaba una guerra muy pronto. En todo el camino no hablo con nadie, todos sus compañeros estaban igual de triste o melancólicos como el por la despedida. Recordó que cuando conoció ahora a su esposa Rukia ella siempre le recordaba lo valiente que era, y sobre todo que era un Angel con escopeta.

Era un ángel, un ángel con escopeta.

El tiempo paso y ya se estaba preparando para ir a la guerra, se unió con todos sus compañeros y se desearon suerte entre ellos, incluso se despidieron por si acaso. El tanque se abrió y todos salieron a sus puestos.

—Saquen las armas-dijo el jefe de la tropa.-La batalla ha iniciado. Y así lo hizo. Mientras, corría, disparaba pensaba en muchas cosas. ¿Eres un santo o pecador? Si el amor era una pelea, entonces estaba seguro de que moriría, con su corazón en un solo disparo. Ellos decía que antes de empezar una guerra, es mejor saber por qué estas luchando, el luchaba por su esposa, por su hija, y por su futuro pequeño que estaba en camino. Bueno porque ella era todo lo que adoraba, si era amor y protección lo que quería, entonces un soldado seria. Porque era un ángel con escopeta, peleando hasta que la guerra está ganada, no le importaba si el cielo no lo aceptaba de regreso, iba a dejar ir su fe solo para poder mantenerlos a salvo, muchos no comprendían sus razones, pero ¿No entendían que era lo único importante que tenía? Y él quería vivir, no solo sobrevivir esta guerra.

Entendía que a veces para ganar, tenía que pecar, pero eso no quería decir que no era un creyente.

Escondería sus alas esta noche, ya que antes de empezar una guerra se necesita una razón para pelear, ellos eran todo lo que él amaba y adoraba, si amor era lo que querían, un soldado seria.

* * *

**Editado el martes 04 de agosto de 2014. **


	10. Capitulo X Clock Strikes

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo a su respectivo autor: Tite Kubo.

Hola :D me extrañaron eh (? perdón por la tardanza justo hoy salí de vacaciones c: y es que me pondré al día, al menos me fue bien en la escuela. A parte de que en mi tiempo libre en vez de escribir, leía libros o veía series en internet xD antes de responder comentarios quería dejarles un mensaje que ya puse en mi perfil hace tiempo pero es para que sepan.

No continuare escribiendo Fanfics, pero no se alarmen xD primero voy a terminar las historias que ya tengo escritas y es que me voy a dedicar a escribir historias propias en Wattpad, incluso ya comencé con una y les dejare el link de la historia por si quieren leer, incluso una chica me anda haciendo un trailer para la historia y ando súper emocionada :DD. No es que no quiera escribir mas Fanfics es solo que no lo haré toda mi vida, quiero probar escribiendo otro tipo de cosas.

**-Respondo comentarios c:**

**-nessie black 10 Frany H.Q:** La verdad es que también me dio risa cuando leí la traducción pero el resto de la letra es bien bonita y me gusto c: JAJAJA ya me imagine a Ichigo también xD ay que besha tu c: yo también te quiero aw c: espero y te guste esta xD tengo preparadas otras por hay, y planeo llegar si o si a los 30 Drabbles xD**  
**

**-Pastelito: **Tu forma de escribir me recuerda a mi mejor amiga que la extraño xD Espero te guste este c,: y como que a todas le dio risa lo de Ángel con escopeta xDDDD

**A las demás chicas les agradezco sus comentarios, gracias por leer, le mando abrazos de osos y besitos c: espero les guste esto :v las amo Bay :v**

* * *

**Capitulo X**

** Clock strikes**

— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba esperando? Al principio solo sentía que era unos días, luego unas semanas, hasta que sintió como las semanas se convertían en meses y como estos se transformaron en años. Era increíble como el tiempo pasaba tan rápido y tan lento a la vez. Pero seguiría esperando. Ambas seguirían esperando.

Recordaba aquel día como si fuera ayer, era su cumpleaños nuevo veinte y como siempre su novio Kurosaki Ichigo le tenía preparada una sorpresa de cumpleaños, una fiesta con sus amigos y familia y por supuesto un gran regalo. El día comenzó como cualquier otro día pero con la diferencia de que había estado sintiéndose mal, fue a la universidad donde cursaba su tercer año de arquitectura, felicitaciones de sus amigos, pequeños regalos, y mucho más. En la tarde la sorpresa de cumpleaños no le tomo desprevenida, en cambio era algo que se esperaba pero aun así estaba emocionada por estar con todos sus seres queridos. Ichigo no estaba, pero no era algo del otro mundo, nadie sabía la sorpresa que le llevaría a su novia y espero pacientemente, pero nunca llego.

Habían pasado dos días de su cumpleaños y nunca le volvió a ver, aparte de sentirse mal por no saber de su estado, había comenzado a sentirse peor cada día, le dolía el estómago y no paraba de vomitar. Su familia no sabía dónde estaba, y fue cuando decidió buscar ayuda de la policía, hasta que le encontraron.

Su auto estaba destrozado en un pequeño barranco cerca de la carretera, junto con otro carro que recibió el mayor golpe. Llevaron inmediatamente los cuerpos a emergencia, en el otro carro estaba una pareja de ancianos que murieron casi al instante del impacto, pero Ichigo aun respiraba, aún estaba vivo.

En el carro encontraron un regalo con peluches destrozados, un perrito que perdió la pata en el accidente y dos anillos de plata. Su regalo era pedirle matrimonio.

Ichigo sobrevivió pero aún no despertaba, conectado a maquinas era que podía sobrevivir, muchas veces le preguntaron por la decisión de desconectarlo y dejarle descansar, pero Rukia no se rendiría, ella le esperaría.

No pasaba un día en que no le visitara, y aunque no pudiera oírla siempre le contaba lo que pasaba, había terminado su estudio, le contaba de sus hermanas, de su padre, incluso del pequeño perrito sin una pata que logro sobrevivir, de los nuevos amigos que había hecho, de cómo se había unido más con su hermano, como le iba a sus amigos; le contaba todo, con detalles. Incluso le conto que si despertaba se llevaría una gran sorpresa, y quería esperar a que lo viera con sus propios ojos.

Ya había dejado de llorar, ahora todo el tiempo estaba contenta, estaba segura de que despertaría, lo esperarían, y estarían con el toda su vida.

Y lo hizo. Luego de dos años de tristeza y esperanza, por fin despertó. Y lo primero que vio fue una pequeña de cabello naranja dormida a su lado

* * *

**Editado el martes 04 de agosto de 2015.**


	11. Capitulo XI Regalo de Navidad

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo a su respectivo autor: Tite Kubo. Este fic es para el Intercambio Navideño del grupo "Mis fic ichiruki" y mi amigo secreto es...Chan Chan Chan... ¡Tatiana Agudelo Ceballos mejor conocida como Aleyzha! Su petición fue un Fanfic Ichiruki de navidad lo cual Rukia le diera un regalo a Ichigo.

**Tatiana** espero que te guste este regalo, no sabia que colocar de regalo así que puse lo que pensé que sería muy lindo, a parte de que la intención es la que cuenta :DD y aunque no se quien eres ¡Feliz Navidad!

Este Fanfic esta dedicado a parte de obviamente a **Tatiana**, a mi mejor amiga **Cande**, y a una personita especial que ya nos abandono: Mi abuela te extraño mucho y se como te encantaba la navidad, extraño que me digas que me pinto el cabello :cc ella sola entiende.

**-Respondo comentarios del Drabble anterior :D**

**\- .3363 : **Aw gracias que besha, igual para ti también espero te guste este capitulo y ¡Feliz navidad! besitos.

**-SangoSarait: **Gracias por seguir mi historia, espero te guste este capítulo besitos y ¡Feliz Navidad!

**-Pastelito: **Ay pastelito JAJAJ siempre me sacas una risa cuando leo tus comentarios xD yo también me reí con el Doujinshi xD tal vez sea el próximo Drabble y que bueno que te gustara el anterior, este esta un poco más largo y espero que te guste, te mando galletitas, besitos y una ¡Feliz navidad! :D

**-nessie black 10 Frany H.Q: **que bueno que te guste :,3 se me olvido decirlo pero esta basado en un hecho de la vida real xD me encontré la historia por internet y la escribí casi igual excepto por que Rukia tuvo un bebe en la versión de la vida real eso no paso pero la chica se quedo con su novio hasta que desperto c: espero que te guste este que esta más largo y ¡Feliz navidad y besitos!**  
**

**Y feliz navidad a todos los demás que leen mis Drabbles, besitos y galletitas para todos :v ****Y bueno ya que estamos en estas épocas ¿Que esperan de regalo de navidad? Yo no espero mucho pero mientras me regalen libros yo soy feliz :DD estoy comenzando una colección y quiero tener un montón de mis libros favoritos. Quiero la saga de Divergente que es mi favorita D,:**

* * *

**Capitulo XI **

**Regalo de navidad.**

-El día más esperado del año por fin había llegado, comida, regalos y tiempo en familia. En la ciudad de Karakura apenas ya eran las ocho de la mañana y ya todos se movían de un lado a otro para preparar el gran día, muchos decoraban sus casas, cocinaban, o simplemente iban a comprar regalos para sus seres queridos. Pero mientras todos celebraban felices había alguno que no lo estaban tanto.

Ichigo se había despertado esa mañana con un humor de mil demonios, y a pesar de que en las calles estuviera tan heladas que podía ver su aliento congelarse, había salido a caminar, no sabía a donde iba ni por qué lo hacía solo quería que este día pasara realmente rápido para no tener que recordar, cuando se fijó adonde había llegado no se sorprendió demasiado, todos los años era lo mismo. Siempre lograba llegar a la tumba de su madre.

No le gustaba celebrar la navidad, era uno de los días del año en el que prefería pasarla a solas, ni siquiera quería acercarse a sus hermanas. La navidad era la época preferida de Masaki, solía decorar la casa todos los años, de formas diferentes ella sola, cocinaba su delicioso pastel de chocolate especial e invitaba a muchos amigos a una genial fiesta. Pero desde que murió, nunca quiso decorar la casa de navidad de nuevo.

Por otro lado, Rukia estaba emocionada por esta época del año, cuando era niña solía celebrar con Renji y sus amigos decorando con cosas que encontraban y robaban comida de alta clase para darse un pequeño festín con sus amigos. Cuando fue adoptada por la familia Kuchiki, Byakuya le conto acerca de cómo Hisana se emocionaba con decorar la casa y cocinar ella misma. Era la primera vez que iba a celebrar la navidad con Ichigo y el mundo humano.

En la Sociedad de Almas era diferente del mundo humano, no se daban regalos y no hacían reuniones enormes o fiestas en familia. Luego de que le preguntara a Orihime como celebraban la navidad, se emocionó contando como se daban regalos, y pasaban un buen tiempo; incluso la iba a ayudar a preparar una fiesta de navidad.

Invito a sus amigos de la Sociedad de almas, invito a los amigos de la escuela, como Chad, Uryuu e incluso a Tatsuki, Keigo y Mizuiro, y obviamente a la familia de Ichigo y a Urahara junto con Jinta, y Ururu. Rukia pregunto a Isshin donde estaba Ichigo a lo que él solo le respondió.

—Debe estar con Masaki ahora, no es su época preferida del año. Rukia comprendió que no era fácil para el si era una época que pasaba con su madre, ella también se sintió así cuando Byakuya le conto sobre su hermana Hisana y su apego a celebrar navidad, se había sentido mal y no quería celebrarlo. Luego se dio cuenta que la mejor forma de recordarla, era haciendo lo que ella amaba hacer.

La fiesta seria en casa de la familia Kurosaki, mientras los amigos de Ichigo decoraban la casa y Yuzu cocinaba, Rukia decidió salir con Karin a comprar los regalos. Fue fácil comprar para sus amigos, y su familia, pero la única persona que no estaba tachada en su lista era Ichigo. Él no era alguien como Renji a quien podías regalarle ropa, como su Ni-sama y algo del Embajador de Algas, o como Orihime y una caja de dulces y un enorme peluche Era alguien testarudo y muy impredecible aunque Karin le decía que podía regalarle cualquier cosa, ella quería regalarle algo especial.

—Ichigo le encantaba el pastel de chocolate de mama-le dijo la pelinegra de vuelta a casa.-Yuzu podría ayudarte a prepararlo.

Yuzu la ayudo encantada, y un cuarto paras las tres de la tarde ya todo estaba listo. Solo faltaba esperar a que Ichigo volviera a casa.

Por otro lado, Ichigo se despidió de la tumba de su madre y camino por las calles de Karakura, debía volver a casa y hacer como todos los años. Encerrarse en su habitación, escuchar música y evitar a su familia hasta que se acabara esa época de Navidad.

Decidió pasar por donde Urahara a saludar, pero no había nada. No le pareció muy extraño, de seguro tenían planes. Camino en las calles de Karakura, donde muchos estaban en casa celebrando con su familia, solo unos pocos se encontraban solos en la calle, como él.

Cuando por fin llego a casi se quedó parado en medio de la acera, habían muérdagos, luces navideñas, y muchos otros adornos que hacían que la casa luciera como cuando Masaki estaba. Apretó su puño y entro a casa.

— ¿Qué significa esto?-pregunto Ichigo indignado, todos callaron y le prestaron atención.

—Rukia-chan ha querido celebrar navidad en el mundo humano, y la hemos ayudado a hacer una fiesta-le explico Yuzu, el dirigió la mirada a la pelinegra quien lo miraba con su cara tan seria, conocía esa cara, y era la que se preocupaba por él, la que quería hablar con él.

—¡Entonces celebren su estúpida navidad!-Ichigo azoto la puerta y se fue, todos decidieron hacer caso y seguir celebrando la fiesta que tano habían preparado.

—Me preocupa Kurosaki-Kun-dijo le dio una palmada en el hombro.

—No te preocupes Inoue-san, se le pasara.

Isshin pensó en ir a hablar de una vez por todas con su hijo, tomo un abrigo e iba a salir, antes de que alguien la detuviera.

—Kurosaki-san, sé que quiere hablar con Ichigo pero, déjeme ir a mí a hacerlo-le rogo Rukia, Isshin sonrió y solo le pregunto algo antes de dejarla marchar.

— ¿Sabes dónde esta no es así?-. Rukia asintió.

Rukia siguió a Ichigo al rio, sabía que estaría ahí porque le conocía demasiado, y tenía razón allí estaba con las piernas estiradas mirando hacia el cielo, se paró a su lado y no era necesario que ella comenzara la conversación, él sabía que ella le había seguido y que quería hablar pero no tenía ganas.

—Lo siento por comportarme de ese modo-le dijo incomodo.-Pero no tengo ganas de hablar, Rukia.

—No Ichigo, vamos a hablar y no me importa si tú quieres o no-le dijo.-Cuéntame qué demonios te pasa.

—Navidad era la época favorita de mama-le explico.

—Esa es una tonta excusa para odiarla-le dijo directamente, y era verdad era tonto.

— ¿Tú que podrías entender?-replico Ichigo, pero al ver la sonrisa de Rukia quedo confundido.

-También era la favorita de Hisana, según Nii-sama.

-¿Entonces cómo es que estas tan feliz con celebrar la navidad?-le pregunto sin entender.

-Si esa persona es importante para ti, y es su época favorita-dijo en suspiro.-Que mejor forma de recordar a esa persona que haciendo lo que más le gustaba hacer.

Ichigo quedo en silencio y entonces Rukia comprendió que nunca había pensado en ello pero era sencillo, no había conocido a su hermana y la única forma de hacerlo es hacer lo que ella amaba hacer, para conocer más de ella y jamás olvidarse de ella.

-Es tan…-suspiro.-Difícil.

-No lo pienses demasiado, solo hazlo-le dijo.-No eches a perder esta fecha pensando en lo cuanto la extrañas en vez de pasar tiempo con tu padre y con tus hermanas Ichigo, ellos están ahora, aquí, para ti.

-Tienes razón-soltó.

-Me impresionas, pensé que tomaría más tiempo hacer reaccionar esa cabezota que tienes-dijo entre risas.-Ya iba recurrir a los golpes.

-Estamos en navidad no seas tan molesta-dijo entre risas. Pero Rukia no pudo aguantarse, se levantó y ante la mirada confundida del peli naranja, levanto su pierna y le pateo tan duro como sus pequeñas piernas le permitían.

-¡Joder! ¡Maldita!-grito entre jadeos.

-Eso es por ser un gilipollas-le dijo.-Tengo un regalo para ti, Ichigo.

-¿Así que es?-pregunto aturdido.

-Realmente no sabía que podía regalarte, y sé que no es el mejor regalo, pero Yuzu y Karin me han ayudado a preparar tu pastel de chocolate favorito.-le dijo y le tendió una caja roja con un lazo verde.-Feliz Navidad Ichigo.

-Es el mejor regalo-dijo sonriendo.-Gracias, feliz navidad también.

Ambos se levantaron y caminaron de nuevo a casa, y esta sería la primera navidad de Rukia junto con Ichigo.

* * *

**Editado martes 04 de agosto de 2015**


	12. Capítulo XII Just The Way you are

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de este Fanfic no me pertenecen solo a su respectivo autor Tite Kubo

Creo que de verdad esta vez no tengo perdón por tardar demasiado, pero lo bueno es que ya estoy aquí ¡Con un nuevo capítulo! Quiero terminar los Drabbles que debo de aquí y darle un cierre antes de comenzar las clases de nuevo por que si no sera mucha la espera y sera peor ya que este año es el último y ya se me viene la Universidad -o- que por cierto comienzo en septiembre. Hasta ahora este es el 12/30 y aún faltan pero tratare de publicar como 3 por semana.

Fue unos meses difíciles pero todo ha ido bien espero que para ustedes igual. Esta Drabble esta basado en varias canciones de uno de mis artistas preferidos **"Bruno Mars"** la mezcla no la hice yo, y fue hecha por **Victoria Justice y Max Schneider** por si quieren buscarlo se llama "**Bruno Mars Medley"** y esta semana les traeré otros Drabbles también de canciones/mezclas de otros artistas como **Justin Timberlake, Maroon 5, Zedd y Imagine Dragons.**

**Respondo comentarios: **

**andrea barboza**: Que bueno que te guste, y aunque ya haya pasado hace muchos meses atrás espero que lo que sea que paso para que estuvieras asñi haya mejorado, gracias por todos tus deseos a pesar de ser ya casi mitad de año xD no puedo creer que casi pase un año sin actualizar, pero espero que lo que quede de este año sea lo mejor para ti. Gracias por comentar y espero que este capítulo de regreso sea de tu agrado.

**Pastelito:** De verdad que adoro tus comentarios xD Soy mala escritora eh te deje meses sin tu dosis de IR la verdad me siento apenada pero espero ver tus comentarios tan buena onda xD Espero que todo este tiempo te haya ido bien y espero que te guste este capítulo de regreso. Saludos :D

**nyanmaru:** Que bueno que te ha gustado y gracias por tus buenos deseos a pesar de que ya ocurrió hace muchos meses, espero que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado :)

**nessie black 10 Frany H.Q**: Que bueno que te guste xD y tenía que agregar un golpe si no, no sería nuestra Rukia :c Y si de hecho se de cual hablas, lo tengo guardado y todo en mi computadora y me gusto ver ese pequeño dato sobre Rukia y eso. gracias por tus deseos que como he dicho a las demás aunque sea muchos meses después xd Espero que es capítulo te guste :D

Y como siempre pido temas o canciones que les gustaría que hiciera un drabble :DD

Hubo unos meses atrás que casi me mato la verdad, ya que yo tengo un montón de Doujinshis IR en mi lapto y como ocupaban espacio las guarde en mi Pendrive y el muy genial las oculto y enserio pensé que lo había perdido todo Dx pero ya lo arregle y estoy contenta de tenerlo de vuelta xD

El capítulo es cortito pero espero que lo compense los tres capítulos por semana :v También tome el tiempo de editar los demás capítulos y vaya que tenía algunos errores D:

* * *

**Capitulo XII**

**Just The Way You are**

-Sus ojos, sus ojos de color purpura hacen que las estrellas se vean como si no brillaran; su cabello, su cabello cae perfectamente sin que ella lo intente. Ella es tan hermosa, y se lo digo todos los días.

_Creo que quiero casarme contigo._

Sus labios, sus labios, podría besarlos todo el día si lo dejara; su sonrisa, su sonrisa, a ella no le gusta pero pienso que es muy sexy. Ella es tan hermosa, y se lo digo todos los días.

_Creo que quiero casarme contigo._

Hay muchas chicas hermosas alrededor del mundo, podría estar persiguiéndolas pero gastaría mi tiempo porque nada se compara a ella, nada se compara a esa enana; sería capaz de atrapar una granada por ella, o atravesar su mano con una espada por ella, saltaría delante de un tren por ella

_Y poder vivir nuestros sueños, levantar nuestros brazos de par en par y abrir nuestros ojos_

Ella sabe que haría todo por ella. Pasaría por todo ese dolor; traspasaría una bala por su cabeza. Y si ella se va

_Todos los días, lloverá, lloverá, lloverá…_

Hoy te juro que no estoy haciendo nada, yo solo quiero estar acostado en la cama, no tengo ganas de contestar el teléfono a nadie, pero si eres tú puedes dejar el mensaje después del tono, pero te juro que hoy no tengo ganas de hacer nada.

Que importa si salimos, que importa sin reímos, solo hay que divertirnos; no importa quién nos vea. Que importa si salimos, eso es lo que se supone que debemos hacer. Porque somos jóvenes, locos y libres.

Cuando veo tu rostro, no existe algo que yo podría cambiar, porque eres maravillosa; justo del modo que eres.

_Creo que quiero casarme contigo._

Y cuando sonríes, el mundo se detiene y te mira por un momento. Porque eres maravillosa; justo del modo que eres.

_Creo que quiero casarme contigo._

Porque eres maravillosa, justo así como eres.


	13. Capítulo XIII She will be loved

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de este Fanfic no me pertenecen solo a su respectivo autor Tite Kubo

Me alegra saber que todavía hay personas que se acordaban de estos Drabbles xD Aquí vengo con otro c: que como siempre dejo los datos de la canción.

Es una mezcla de canciones de** Maroon 5** interpretada por **Victoria Justice y Max Schneider** lo cual significa que no es de mi propiedad. Al igual que la canción anterior pueden buscarla con el nombre de** "Maroon 5 medley"**

**Respondo comentarios :D**

**-Pastelito: **Te ha faltado** Increiblemente hermosa pastelito (?** Se que no es tu usuario y lo dejaste ya pero pero yo te quiero decir así c: jaja me pase por tu perfil y vi que tenías dos historias y dije que me iba a pasar otra vez para leer algunos y dejarte algún comentario. La caquita rosa JAJAJAAJAJJA morí con eso xd La verdad es que tienes razón con la situación y creo que no lo definí del todo osea la idea era como un pensamiento de ichigo cuando ve o piensa en Rukia solo que no lo deje en claro de forma escrita; aunque supongo que puedo ser interpretado de cualquier forma por el lector (? aunque me alegra que te haya gustado. 0o0 a quien sera.

**-nessie black 10 Frany H.Q**: Nessie me alegro de que te guste xd esa canción es muy linda de Bruno Mars si no las has escuchado te recomiendo que lo hagas xD Yo extrañaba sus comentarios tan llenos de amor c,: Cuidate igual querida.

**LEEER NO VAYAS AL DRABBLE SIN LEER ESTO D:**

Pues se me ocurrió la idea de hacer un chat de Whatsapp con todos los que me dejan comentarios de los que siguen mis historias y eso para hablar y compartir más que solo pro aquí por Fanfiction ya que creo que la mayoría también escriben y podemos apoyarnos. Ojala que tengan para que dejen sus números y agregarlas :D

* * *

**Capitulo XIII**

**She will be loved**

**Capitulo XIII**

**She will be loved**

-Ella siempre va en busca de las estrellas, si está bien y luego en busca de mi corazón si es que le place hacerlo. Le doy la opción de raptarme y hacerlo bien; realmente se preguntaba todo de ella.

Es que es tan difícil ver sus cicatrices, nada está bien. Pero cuando estas junto a mi te hago creer y realmente se preguntaba todo acerca de ella.

Había perdido sus noches cuando apagaron las luces y ahora estaba paralizado, siguen estancadas en el pasado pero incluso supo que el sol se pone en el paraíso.

No le importa pasar cada día es la esquina de su casa bajo la lluvia torrencial, robar algunos covers y compartir un poco de piel.

_Los domingos por la mañana, la lluvia está cayendo. Buscar a su chica con la sonrisa rota._

Agarrar su mano antes de que vaya a su mundo y preguntarle si quiere quedarse un rato más. Y ella será amada, y ella será amada, será amada por él.

Incluso luego de una batalla, no iría a casa sin ella. Sabía que era difícil recordar las personas que perdieron y como solían ser aunque estuviera en la miseria, ella dice que es demasiado tarde para ir hacia atrás, pero ¿Era demasiado tarde para intentarlo? Ella quedo muda ¿Por qué no le respondía?

No era que tuviera demasiado importancia detenerse y no avanzar por ellos. Pero si ella era todo lo que necesitaba, si más allá de la oscuridad era todo lo que él veía. Si era necesaria que fuera con él y descansara los huesos juntos. Conduciría lento en la mañana de un domingo.

_Esto es amor y ha tomado una parte de él. Ella se despidió muchas veces antes _

Toma mi mano y te mostrare que quieres los movimientos más locos, y tengo los movimientos más locos. Su corazón se estaba rompiendo en frente de él, no tenía elección por que nunca jamás va a decir adiós.

_Que ella lo mirara a los ojos y entonces sería suya. Buscar a su chica con la sonrisa rota._

_No le importa pasar cada día es la esquina de su casa bajo la lluvia torrencial_

¿Dónde quedaron aquellos buenos recuerdos? ¿Dónde están aquellos planes de mantenernos unidos?

Y ella será amada, y ella será amada, será amada por él.

* * *

El Drabble puede ser interpretado de varias formas y espero que cada línea la entiendan y sepan de que estoy hablando. Si adivinan tal vez les haga una sorpresa (? les daré lo que quieran xD


	14. Capítulo XIV Mirror

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de este Fanfic no me pertenecen solo a su respectivo autor **Tite Kubo.**

¡Aquí vengo con otro nuevo capítulo! Este Drabble esta inspirado en la canción de** Mirror** de **Justin Timberlake l**o cual no es de mi propiedad y es de su** respectivo autor.**

**Respondo comentario :c **

**Pastelito: ** Oh dios nadie me había dejado un Review tan largo C,: es tan hermoso que casi me haces llorar xD Es un lástima que no tengas Whatsapp pero en vez de hacer uno, podría hacer un grupo en Facebook ya que puede que la mayoría no tenga pero si tenga Facebook Oh tranquila no has pedido tu toque aún xD como he dicho puede ser interpretado de muchas formas diferentes de acuerdo a lo que te parezca y por eso puse el premio a ver quien se acercaba más a la idea mía desde el principio xd y **CHAN CHAN** a pesar de ser la única que has comentado si te has acercado bastante a lo que quería que entendieran aunque te falto algunas cositas que puede que hayan sido los párrafos que has dicho que no entienden xd Ahora veremos que opinas de este capitulo aunque en este no hay una historia oculta como en los anteriores.** Pista para entender lo que no entiendes: Cuando escribo eso pienso mayormente en lo que ha pasado en la historia de Bleach respecto a los personajes y muchas veces las frases o párrafos y cuentan lo que sienten en un momento específico y hay que adivinar cual y que sienten respectivamente(?**

**LEEER NO VAYAS AL DRABBLE SIN LEER ESTO D:**

Los amo a todos aunque ya no comenten (?

* * *

**Capitulo XIV**

**Mirror**

-Eres algo de qué admirar, porque tu brillo es como un espejo y no puedo decirte nada, pero veo tu reflejo en mi corazón. Si siempre te sentías sola y tu resplandor me hacía difícil de encontrarte solo sé que siempre miro para otro lado

Porque tu mano y la mía, y un bolsillo vacío, puedo decirte que no hay lugar donde podamos ir; solo pon tus manos en el pasado porque estoy aquí intentando de ir donde estás, tú tienes que ser fuerte

Porque no quiero perderte ahora, estoy buscando justo al otro lado de mí, esa vacante que está situada en mi corazón, es un espacio que ahora es tuyo, ahora enséñame a luchar. Fue fácil volver hacia ti una vez y puedo darme cuenta que siempre estuvo ahí todo el tiempo

Es como si fueras mi espejo, el espejo que me devuelve a lo que soy, no podría ser mejor con alguien más a mi lado y ahora es claro que esta promesa que estamos haciendo son dos reflejos en mí.

Eres una persona original porque no pareces tan fácil y no puedo decirte nada pero me transformas porque veo la verdad en tus ojos, no siempre podré cambiar sin tu ayuda. Tú me reflejas, Amo eso de ti y si yo pudiera, nos veríamos todo el tiempo

El ayer es historia, el mañana es un misterio. Puedo mirarte viéndome lo que soy, mantén tus ojos en mí, siempre mantén tus ojos en mí

Eres, eres el amor de mi vida, eres la inspiración de mis pensamientos y quiero ver tu rostro de luz desde que me encendiste, así que ahora digo adiós al viejo yo, ya se fue y no puedo esperarte, esperarte, esperarte, esperarte, esperarte al llegar a casa

Solo para que lo sepas eres, eres el amor de mi vida, eres mi reflejo, todo lo que veo eres tú.


	15. Capítulo XV Decode

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de este Fanfic no me pertenecen solo a su respectivo autor **Tite Kubo.**

Hola mis bebés**, **bueno hoy les traigo dos capítulos por que ando tan de buenas y aparte siento que los capítulos son demasiado cortos Dx Intento alargarlos pero como casi siempre los hago basados en canciones, intento buscar la letra, entenderla etc, pero las canciones no son especialmente largas y es como que, que mas agrego (?

Este fanfic estaba basado en la canción de Paramore "Decode" que es muy linda c: También me he dado cuenta que siempre escribo de amor pero no de desamor que también pasa y que me gustaría intentar, así que estos don capítulos serán de eso exactamente.

**Respondo comentarios c: **

**Pastelito:** JAJAJAJ creo que me he dado cuenta xd aunque al parecer nadie entendió entonces creo que la que escribe mal soy yo ajaja :c ¿Por qué? Pues yo tengo más problema escribiendo cosas de amor, ya que tal vez no sea tan cursi ni nada, pero de cosas -corta venas- creo que si soy una experta (? pues por que me baso en lo que veo de los demás o lo que una vez sentí xd Ve una historia de llorar y tal vez puedas inspirarte NO SÉ KSKSAKSA tal vez soy mala dando consejos para escribir eso Dx Oh dios si te entiendo a mi también me molesto un poco esa actitud eue es capaz de proteger hasta una mosca el mardito. Por cierto que no te he dicho si quieres leer otra historia mía aunque la verdad actualizo mucho menos que esta y además que estoy arreglando cositas de los capítulos. Aunque es como hago con este Fanfic que aveces oculto cosas (? y es de misterio pero me gustaría ver tus teorías de esa historia. Se llama "Little Liars" saludos besitos y galletitas (?

nessie black 10 Frany H.Q: Me gusta lo que entendiste aunque no entendieras bien (? aunque no se trata de eso de todas formas, al final del segundo capítulo encontraras la respuesta wuju. siento si es corto yo andaba pensando lo mismo pero si leíste arriba quizás entiendas mi dilema (? además que em agrada hacer más con canciones ya que me expreso mejor o no se. skksakas No te preocupes, espero igual que te guste este y el siguiente aunque no son de amor si no de lo contrarío :c

* * *

**Decode**

-¿Cómo puedo decidir lo que está bien si siempre nublas mi mente? No puedo ganar tus batallas perdidas todo el tiempo. ¿Cómo podre tener lo que siempre ha sido mío cuando tú siempre estas tomando partido? Pero esta vez tú no te llevaras contigo mi orgullo, no, no esta vez. No, no esta vez.

¿Cómo es que hemos llegado aquí tan pronto, cuando solía conocerte tan perfectamente como yo? Pero, como hemos llegado hasta donde estamos, creo que puedo saberlo.

Solo hace falta verlo, la verdad siempre se ha escondido en tus ojos, colgando de tu lengua que nunca se ha atrevido a salir. Me comienza a hervir la sangre, no las mentiras si no que crees que no puedo ver, como si no lo supiera, como si no lo entendiera. A veces pienso la clase de hombre que eres si es que en realidad ya eres un hombre. Pero de cualquier forma, como siempre; encontrare la forma de saberlo por misma.

Siempre estoy gritando porque te quiero y siempre pienso en ti, pero espero que jamás puedas descifrarlos. He recordado y visto lo que hemos hecho hasta ahora, vamos a volver a ser nosotros, los mismos tontos de siempre que ignoran lo demás cuando están juntos.

_Porque era tan fácil perder el tiempo juntos pero tan difícil tener que despedirse hasta el día siguiente. Sentía que todo acababa tan rápido, tan rápido como cuando se decepciono de algo que creía eterno._

Desde que te conozco he visto algo que no he visto nunca en nadie más, algo que por más que no sé aún lo veo. Puede que me mate, solo para nacer otra vez y volver a ver. Espero que no se repita todo de nuevo, quiero que sea verdad.


	16. Capítulo XVI Dead and Gone

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de este Fanfic no me pertenecen solo a su respectivo autor **Tite Kubo.**

Esta inspirada en la canción de Justin T. Dead and Gone aunque la cambie bastante xd si buscan la traducción entenderán por que lo digo.

* * *

**Capítulo XVI**

**Dead and gone**

-Hey, intentare hacer esto rápido, para poder olvidarlo. Aunque sé que me miento. Hay muchas personas que han pasado por lo mismo, han cometido errores ya ahora lo pagan. Intento nunca pensar que sienten los mismo que yo, pero así es, se sienten igual, ver morir a quien amas sin poder hacer nada.

_He estado viajando por este camino tanto tiempo, más del que quisiera intentando encontrar el camino de regreso a casa. Mi viejo yo no está, está muerto y enterrado, siempre estará muerto y enterrado._

¿Has tenido alguna vez uno de esos días en los que hubieras preferido estar en casa tranquilo junto a quien quieres? Pero al final decidiste pasar el rato. Hay muchas personas que no son tan buenas y lo sabías al juntarte con ellas, cambias pero ellos no, a veces sienten celos y envidia. Intentas ignorarlo e irte pero a veces se lo toman a mal. Hacen un comentario, y tus contestas, se exageran las cosas, la discusión es algo del pasado, un pasado que jamás cambiaras. Pero ella está ahí, y eres tú solo contra todos ellos, escoge a uno, entonces golpéales. No te preocupes que te den una paliza, eso no es nada.

Nunca va a parar y ahora están intentando matarte, no temes por ti pero temes por ella. No importa si te golpean hasta morir, pero al tocarla a ella va comenzarte a hervir la sangre y al final no vas a poder con todo y será peor.

A pesar de todo intentas salvarla, derramas mucha sangre. Al final todo termina huyen todos antes de hacer algo peor. Rápido sientes que deben ir a un hospital pero no puedes ni levantarte. Intentas alcanzar su mano pero está demasiado lejos. Intento ayudarte pero al final de todo ha sido demasiado, los golpeaste cuatro veces pero eso no evito que también fueran contra ella.

Al final llega la ayuda, demasiado tarde. Gritas por que salven su vida, pero no son más que intentos de alzar la voz. En la camilla se ve tan frágil, no respira y está herida. Tal vez ha sido tarde y no podido despedirse. Tú quedas en estado grave pero eso no es un dolor más grande que haberla perdido. Todos dicen que tiene suerte luego de una pelea que comenzó con tres personas y dos cosas han dejado ir, su orgullo y ella. Deseaba recibir un disparo mañana o morir cualquier otro día.

Por qué las personas mueren, mueren todos los días por cosas estúpidas. Por dinero, por drogas o por cualquier disputa en un barrio. No más estrés, intentas estar bien, intentes pensar que solo ha sido una fantasía, un sueño muy malo.

Pero ahora lo entiendes, ella no quisiera que estuvieras triste, apretar las manos y entender que su corazón debía ser fuerte para salvar lo que da de sí. Sin remordimientos, tiene el valor decir que viejo yo está muerto.

_He estado viajando por este camino tanto tiempo, más del que quisiera intentando encontrar el camino de regreso a casa. Mi viejo yo no está, está muerto y enterrado, siempre estará muerto y enterrado._

Nunca antes había tenido miedo de perder algo, pero esa situación podrían haber terminado muerto los dos, aunque prefería haberlo hecho el. Esas cosas no tendrían que haber pasado, pero no te importa porque es ya demasiado tarde.

Intentas evitarlo pero al final caes en el mundo que te hizo perder todo, no te importa ya si mueres hoy, o si mueres mañana. Si te atrapan será mejor, todo es peor que antes. Tal vez siguiera viva si fuera más fuerte y más valiente. A veces sueña con verla caminar y desaparecer por esa puerta. Ya tenía alguien muerto y no quería a más nadie. Vengarse tal vez era la mejor opción, si ellos peleaban él lo haría también. Mira hacía su derecha y ya no está allí más.

_He estado viajando por este camino tanto tiempo, más del que quisiera intentando encontrar el camino de regreso a casa. Mi viejo yo no está, está muerto y enterrado, siempre estará muerto y enterrado._

Su viejo yo está muerto y tal vez el nuevo estaría bien.

* * *

Bueno como prometido es deuda aquí dejare de que se trataba el capítulo XIII Que casi nadie entendió exactamente xd

-Ella siempre va en busca de las estrellas, si está bien y luego en busca de mi corazón si es que le place hacerlo. Le doy la opción de raptarme y hacerlo bien; realmente se preguntaba todo de ella- **Bueno en esta frase sen entiende lo que dice, lo único es que realmente se pregunta todo de ella por que hay que admitirlo Rukia a mi me parece bastante misteriosa y enserio casi no se nada de ella, aunque si han contado su historia pero no se pues, yo la veo de esa forma.**

**-**Es que es tan difícil ver sus cicatrices, nada está bien. Pero cuando estas junto a mi te hago creer y realmente se preguntaba todo acerca de ella- **Sus cicatrices se refiere a lo que ella vivió antes**

**-**Había perdido sus noches cuando apagaron las luces y ahora estaba paralizado, siguen estancadas en el pasado pero incluso supo que el sol se pone en el paraíso.- **Esta es la que mas se refiere a algo xd las primeras lineas se refiere a la perdida de su madre, lo de la luz en el paraíso es cuando la conoce.**

**-**Agarrar su mano antes de que vaya a su mundo y preguntarle si quiere quedarse un rato más. Y ella será amada, y ella será amada, será amada por él.-** se refiere a que no quiere que ella vuelva a SS si no que se quede un rato más.**

**-**Incluso luego de una batalla, no iría a casa sin ella. Sabía que era difícil recordar las personas que perdieron y como solían ser aunque estuviera en la miseria, ella dice que es demasiado tarde para ir hacia atrás, pero ¿Era demasiado tarde para intentarlo? Ella quedo muda ¿Por qué no le respondía?- **se refiere a todas las batallas de Bleach y que al final Ichigo nunca regresa a casa sin ella, las personas que perdieron creo que es obvio **

Creo que eso es todo, si me olvide de algo diganme Dx


	17. Capítulo XVIII Just give me a reason

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de este Fanfic no me pertenecen solo a su respectivo autor **Tite Kubo.**

Capítulo inspirado en la canción: de** Pink** y **Nate Ruess** llamada **"Just give me a reason"**

**-Respondo comentarios- **

**-Pastelito:** Bueno igual te cuesta escribirlos? oh creo que ya me he confundido Dx quiero agradacerte eternamente por decirme de los pequeños errores xd JAJAJAJ enserio que no me había dado cuenta y apenas leí tu comentarios los arregle, bueno supongo que podría decir que soy una pésima escritora pero no es como si no pudiera equivocarme saksaksak igual gracias intentaré revisarlo mas de 100 veces antes de publicarlo xd siento que estaba drogada en ese momento o algo xd Si es Rukia esta vez ya que bueno siempre es Ichigo el que dice esas cosas entonces decidí colocarla xd chan chan is a mistery ouo Lo leí pero si me fije en que no cambio mucho a menos que para ti sí lo narraba de una forma de tercera persona y mía aunque no creí que fuera tan notorio. No eres aguafiesta igual así siento que puedo darme cuenta de mis pequeños errores c:

**-Nessie:** Es algo así como sufrió un tipo de decepción que la hizo sentirse como si estuviera dudando de cierta forma hacia el amor que sentía hacia Ichigo. Que bueno que te gusto la frase (? se me vino a la mente y fue como que debo colocarla *w* aunque la canción no se trata de eso pero le cambie la forma de los hechos pero quedo bien al parecer xd No te preocupes igual siento que no lo deje demasiado claro xd

* * *

**Capítulo XVII**

**Just give me a reason**

-Desde el principio, siempre fuiste un ladrón que robo mi corazón sin darme cuenta, ni queriendo fui la víctima. Te deje ver partes de mí que no eran tan hermosas y con cada caricia pudiste arreglarlas tan fácil que casi pude olvidar que alguna estuvieron allí. No sé si es un delirio pero ahora he podido escuchar cómo has estado hablando en mis sueños y oh, oh has dicho tantas cosas de las cuales nunca me dices y oh, oh me dices que ya has tenido suficiente de nuestro amor.

Solo te pido una razón, solo un poco es suficiente, solo un segundo, no estamos rotos, estamos retorcidos y no es como si no podamos aprender a amar de nuevo, está en las estrellas y ha sido escrito en las cicatrices de nuestros corazones. No estamos rotos, solo retorcidos y sé que podamos aprender a amar de nuevo.

_Lo siento tanto no se ni entiendo de donde ha estado viniendo todo esto, creí que estábamos bien _"Lo teníamos todo" _Tu cabeza otra vez esta descontrolada y cariño, todavía lo tenemos todo y está todo dentro de tu cabeza, siempre estará allí, _"Si pero esto está pasando"_ . He estado teniendo tantos sueños malos y cuando eso ocurría oh, oh, solías tumbarte cerca de mí y tomar mi mano, pero oh, oh, hoy no hay nada más que sabanas vacías; oh, oh, nuestro amor, nuestro amor._

Por favor solo dame una razón, solo una es suficiente, solo por un segundo pienso que no estamos rotos, solo retorcidos y que podemos volver a aprender a amar.

_Nunca pararé, está todavía escrito en las cicatrices de nuestros corazones, no estás roto, solo retorcido y podemos aprender a amar de nuevo. Oh, las lágrimas y el óxido lo arreglaré todo para nosotros, no estamos haciendo nada más que acumular el polvo, pero nuestro amor es suficiente_.

Sé que estás conteniéndolo, te sirves un trago para aparentar que nada es tan malo como parece. Solo dame una razón,  
solo un poco es suficiente, solo un segundo, no estamos rotos, solo retorcidos y podemos aprender a amar de nuevo, está en las estrellas y ha sido escrito en las cicatrices de nuestros corazones,

No estamos rotos, solo retorcidos, y podemos aprender a amar de nuevo. Solo dame una razón, solo un poco es suficiente, Oh, podemos aprender a amar de nuevo, oh, podemos aprender a amar de nuevo.

* * *

Vamos a ver si adivinan quien dice cada cosa "Es por eso que coloque la parte cursiva y la letra normal" (?


	18. Capítulo XVIII Unconditionally

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de este Fanfic no me pertenecen solo a su respectivo autor **Tite Kubo.**

**Holaaaaa. **Se que he tardado toda una vida en actualizar xd pero ya saben que empece clases y es mi ultimo año y quiero salir bien en todo, ahora es que no estoy tan full por que incluso me enferme (y sigo enferma) y el tiempo libre lo agarraba para entrenar y ver series ( casi ni he leído ;w;) Y bueno les traigo una canción de Katy Perry esta vez, llamada **_Unconditionally_**

**_PD: Se que es un capítulo corto pero estaré publicando esta semana otro, intentare buscar más canciones que me den para escribir un capítulo más largo._**

* * *

**_Capitulo XVIII_**

**_Unconditionally_**

-¿Me he acercado demasiado? O ¿Es que casi he visto todo lo que guardabas en tu interior? Tantas inseguridades, demasiados trapos sucios de los que pudiera contar, nunca me hicieron pestañear, ni una sola vez. A veces se tiene miedo de que la persona amada no acepte las marcas de tu alma, pero esta vez no seré una de ellas. Incondicionalmente te amare.

Te amare incondicionalmente. Ya no debe haber miedo ahora, deja todo irse y simplemente se libre, así que ven, acércate a mi tal y como eres, no necesitas lamentos ni disculpas; sé que mereces la pena.

Tranquilo, tomare tus días malos con los buenos, caminare a través de la tormenta y sabes que lo haría, porque te quiero, te quiero incondicionalmente y sé que te amare incondicionalmente.

Abre tu corazón de par en par y deja que empiece con lo mío, ábrelo para que puedas ser libre. Porque la aceptación es la clave para ser, y si no dejas tu pasado no podrás avanzar. No debe haber miedo de dar un paso, déjalo ir y simplemente dejare guiar.

¿Harías lo mismo por mí? Deja que tome tu mano para guiarte y amarte incondicionalmente.


	19. Capitulo XIX How You remind me

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de este Fanfic no me pertenecen solo a su respectivo autor **Tite Kubo.**

Soy la peor escritora del mundo, y por favor espero que no me lancen tomates ( si es que no se han olvidado de mi) ¡Feliz medio año! me di cuenta que la última actualización fue el año pasado, pero prometí que no abandonaría ninguna historia. Volví con una de mis canciones favoritas de siempre escrita y cantada por **Nickelback** , aunque siendo sincera nunca la había escuchado hasta el cover de mi cantante favorita **Avril Lavigne** en la película de **One Piece Z film** :D espero que les guste mucho, es un poco muy triste (? y me gusta mucho por que me identifico más que muchas otras canciones. Disfrutenlo.

* * *

**_Capitulo XIX_**

**_How You remind me_**

-Nunca había actuado como un hombre sabio ni sensato y lo sabía, nunca pudo detenerse como pobre hombre que robaba. Estaba cansado de vivir como un hombre ciego, estaba enfermo y harto de mirar a todos lados pero no poder sentir nada en su piel ni en su corazón. Era así como lo recordaría siempre, y como todos lo harían. Lo recordarían así como realmente era él y como siempre sería.

No era en la manera en la que decía lo siento siempre había esperado una historia diferente, como todos. Esta vez era el que se había equivocado por darle un corazón que valía la pena romper, está bien, se había equivocado, estaba hundido, estaba en el fondo de una botella sin final pero aun con eso, siempre tenía cinco palabras repitiéndose en su cabeza. ¿Aún ellos se estaban divirtiendo?

No era como si ella no lo supiese, le había jurado que la quería y aún seguía haciéndolo, y debió haber sido tan malo, por que vivir con el definitivamente la debe haber matado, pero era así como lo recordaría, como realmente era.

No debería pedir perdón por que no le pagaba, el desde el principio espero una historia diferente, y aun esas cinco palabras resonaban en su cabeza. . ¿Aún ellos se estaban divirtiendo?


	20. Capítulo XX Give you what you like

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de este Fanfic no me pertenecen solo a su respectivo autor **Tite Kubo.**

* * *

Hola nuevamente :D Estaba escuchando música cuando de un momento suena esta canción de Avril Lavigne y me provoco escribirla en un Drabble IR y ha medida de que escribía me di cuenta de que quería complementarlo de alguna forma con la idea de que Ichigo y Rukia no quedaron juntos al final de Bleach (lamento tener que tocar la herida) Y entonces surgió esto. ¡Espero que los disfruten! Esta vez tiene un toque diferente y podría decirse de que se trata de la Infidelidad en pocas palabras.

* * *

**_Capítulo XX_**

**_Give you what you like_**

-Por favor envuélveme en tus brazos ebrios y te dejare llamarme tuya esta noche, déjate llevar y olvidémonos de todos. Porque después de haber pasado por tantas cosas todas las semanas viéndote junto a otra persona que no soy yo, y por qué estaba ligeramente rota eso era justo lo que necesitaba para sentirme viva, y si me das lo que quiero, entonces yo en cambio te daré lo que más te gusta.

Por favor dime que yo soy la primera y la única porque mi corazón no pudiera resistirlo si nuevamente se llega a lastimar; o miénteme y dímelo por lo menos esta noche antes de que volvamos a la vida real. Ambos sabíamos que no era más que un engaño, y que lastimaríamos a tanta gente en el camino, pero no podía evitar sentirme tan sola aunque tengo alguien a mi lado, porque junto a ti conseguí una nueva cura para la soledad.

Cuando apagas las luces y la luna ilumina nuestros rostros, tengo estrellas en los ojos. ¿Es esto lo que llaman amor? O talvez lo sea algún día, cuando ninguno de los dos este con alguien más. Si es así, entonces no enciendas las luces y te daré lo que te gusta.

Las emociones no son tan fáciles de tomar prestadas, cuando el amor es una palabra que nunca aprendiste, y en una habitación de botellas vacías ambos nos dimos cuenta tan tarde, cuando ya habíamos comenzado a armar nuestra vida con otra persona diferente. Por favor no nos separemos, y si me das lo que quiero, entonces te daré lo que te mereces.

¿Es esto a lo que llaman amor? ¿Por qué no pude darme cuenta antes? Cuando al sentir tu piel ya me sentía en otro mundo y cuando las miradas ya no habían sido suficiente.

Tengo esta escena en mi cabeza, las miradas decepcionadas y los corazones destrozados. No estoy segura de cómo termina, pero será algo de lo cual nos arrepentiremos luego. Entonces no apagues las luces y no pensemos en nada más, hasta que amanezca.

Te daré una última oportunidad para abrazarme, si me das un último cigarrillo antes de olvidarnos. Por ahora ya es la primera hora de la mañana y ya el sol comienza a entrar por la ventana. Ahora te di lo que querías y todo lo que tenía, todo lo que quiero y lo queda ahora es olvidar.

Cuando apagas las luces, puedes ver estrellas en mis ojos. ¿Sera esto lo que llaman amor? Talvez lo sea algún día, enséñame si quieres que esto sea más y prometo olvídame de todos, si tu entonces no enciendes las luces y así te daré lo que te gusta.


	21. Capítulo XXI Wish you were here

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de este Fanfic no me pertenecen solo a su respectivo autor **Tite Kubo.**

¡Hola de nuevo! :D Realmente no lo hago a propósito, pero al parecer todas las canciones que escojo últimamente parecer tener algo que ver con el final de Bleach xd directa o indirectamente y en verdad no me doy cuenta hasta que estoy escribiendo el Drabble. ¡En fin disfruten este capítulo! Solo quedan 9 para terminar finalmente, así que espero que le gusten estos último que traeré para ustedes. ¡Un beso!

Canción: **Wish you were here de Avril Lavigne** (No se nota que me encanta ah)

Recomendación de siempre: ¡Escuchar la canción mientras lees!

* * *

**Capítulo XXI**

**Wish you were here**

-Podía ser dura como una roca, o podía ser fuerte y valiente; pero con él, no era así en lo absoluto. Existe una chica, a la que todo le importa una mierda, pero detrás de aquel muro que parecía impenetrable, fácilmente lo termino atravesando; y recordaba todas aquellas locuras que decía, las dejo rondando en su cabeza como si un caballo corriese en su mente, pero aunque intentaba olvidarlo a toda costa, siempre estaba ahí, estaba en todas partes. Todo le recordaba a él.

¿Recordara todas esas locuras que hicieron? No pensaban sobre ello antes de hacerlo, solo salieron de la nada y luego solos se reían a carcajadas como si no hubiese un mañana, pero ahora desearía que él estuviese allí para repetirlo.

No sabía cuántas veces había maldecido al aire esperando a que alguien escuchase sus gritos de lo tanto que daría y haría por no tenerlo ahí, con ella, a su lado, o por lo menos tenerlo cerca. Le encantaba su forma de ser, siempre tan despreocupado y gruñón, pero aunque ambos habían logrado separarse, ella seguía siendo como era y no tenía que esforzarse en ocultarlo.

Siempre se decían las cosas como eran, a la cara y sin ninguna pena, y aunque no quisiese admitirlo en voz alta, en verdad echaba de menos todos aquellos tiempos juntos en los que lo menos importaba era los segundos que pasaban tan solo hablando de cualquier tontería que se les ocurriese.

No, no quería dejarlo pasar, solo quería que lo supiera, no lo dejaría pasar nunca y aun seguiría gritando al aire desde el lugar favorito de ambos que haría y daría todo lo que fuese por que el estuviese a su lado, aunque se le fuese toda la vida en eso.


	22. Capítulo XXII Everytime we touch

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de este Fanfic no me pertenecen solo a su respectivo autor **Tite Kubo.**

**¡Feliz año nuevo!** Espero que a todos les vaya excelente en este nuevo año y que este lleno de muchos éxitos.

He tenido muchos altibajos con mis historias últimamente, y no necesariamente por la falta de tiempo. Sinceramente, con respecto a Blecah y a la pareja Ichiruki es con la que tengo problemas ahora, y no es por que la pareja ya no me guste, pero he perdido poco a poco el interés hasta el punto en que ya no sé como continuar las historias que tenía. A pesar de que este Fanfic tendría un total de 30 Drabbles, después de muchas disputas en mi mente, he decidido terminarlo en este último capítulo; para finalmente cerrar esto y continuar con el resto de los proyectos nuevos o sin finalizar.

¡Muchas gracias a todos por seguir esta historia! por sus increíbles comentarios y apoyo. Fue un momento maravilloso escribir estos Drabbles con tanto amor para ustedes, pero al final todo lo bueno termina.

Espero poder verlos en otra oportunidad, aún me falta terminar mi otra historia "Little Liars"

* * *

**Capítulo XXII**

**Everytime we touch**

-Rukia aún podía escuchar su voz llamándola suavemente aunque él estuviese durmiendo junto a ella como todas las noches cuando el día finalmente terminaba. Ella todavía sentía su toque caliente en sus más profundos sueños, haciéndola delirar y suspirar justo como cuando ambos estaban conscientes. Tenía que perdonar su debilidad, pero no sabía porque sin él era muy difícil sobrevivir a todas aquellos obstáculos que la vida le preparaba.

Cada vez que se tocaban tenía ese mismo sentimiento retumbando en su pecho dolorosamente, queriendo que el simple roce se extendiera más allá de una simple caricia inocente. Cada vez que se besaban juraba que podía volar como las aves que veía libremente pasar por la ventana de su habitación.

A pesar de la cercanía, esperaba que no pudiera escuchar a su corazón latir rápidamente en su pecho; porque se detendría por unos instantes y ella quería que durara para siempre.

Lo necesitaba a su lado para sentir aquella estática al momento en que las yemas de sus dedos rozaran su piel lozana, y alcanzar el cielo cada vez que sus labios se encontraran.

No podía dejarlo ir, lo quería en su vida para siempre.

Sus brazos eran su castillo que la protegía de cualquier mal, su corazón era el cielo que limpiaba el rastro de lágrimas que se habían deslizado por sus mejillas. En todos los buenos y malos momentos juntos él, siempre la hacía levantarse cuando la caída había sido desde lo alto de un edificio de muchos metros de alto, sin importarle la cantidad de peligros que estuviera en el camino y la cantidad de veces que podría haber sido lastimado.

Porque cada vez que se tocaban, todas las preocupaciones quedaban en el olvido mientras se desvanecían en el aire.


End file.
